truth or dare yaoi style
by drmona lord
Summary: it's truth or dare yaoi style youri to
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one it's me the yaoi fan drmona lord this is my second fic yay I no own eney thing but my self

ok hear gos this fic is truth or dare yaoi stile so hear the rules

killing the peple (near death dosn't count)

and other pairings are accsepted

will probaby update every week or so(if I'm not busy or lazy)

ok hear is the beginning

Ichigo:pleas be nice to us

drmona:what no way it's way to much fun to torcher you and every one els

Hichi:but why can't I kill some one if I'm dared to

drmona:cuz if you do I wont be able to torcher them cuz there dead

Hichi:oh but I do get ta scerw who ever the peple waunt me to right?

Drmona:yes read the rules abov

Hichi:as hard as I waunt?

Drmona:yes again

Hichi:good

kay so revew or els I'll have ta come up with torcher methods I mean dares with out you


	2. Chapter 2

Kay I got some revews yay as allway I do not own eney thing but me

hears first revewer

From: IdentifiedLuna1998

ichigo: kiss Hichigo's feet

Hichigo: dye your hair rainbow

Toshiro: ask Ukitake for some candy and kiss him full

Isshin: fight me

Orihime: cook something healthy -gives her a healthy cook book-

Yamamoto: Kill Aizen

Everyone: Snacth byakuya's kenseikan

…...

drmona: ok lets sart from the top Ichigo you have ta kiss Hichigo's feet.

Ichi:no way I don't even know were they have been

Hichi:oh come on you know ya want ta.

Ichi:no not gona happen

drmona:*grabs ichi's head and shovs it on hichi's feet* there that wasn't so bad you can wash you mouth if you want ichi

ichi:*gags and runs to kichen to wash his mouth out with soap*

drmona:you were blushing ichi

Ichi:was not

drmona:right on ta the next one hichi you have ta dye your hair rainbow

hichi:no couldent it be black or even blue some thing less girly

drmona:sorry but IdentifiedLuna1998 said so hear ***throws bottle of rainbow colerd di***

**hichi**:I hate you and IdentifiedLuna1998 ***leavs with bottle in hand***

drmona:I love ya to hichi on to the next one Toshiro ask Ukitake for some candy and kiss him full

Toshiro:what do you think I am a baby no way

drmona: do it or I'll throw you to the evil drooling fan girls and boys and take hyorimaru away so you can't defend your self.

Toshiro:fine Ukitake can I have some candy?*still blushing*

Ukitake: shure is blue bary fine

Toshiro:ya allso thers this*kisses*

Ukitake:mmm ***kisses back full force***

drmona:some one get the camra and ichigo go get hichigo out of the bathroom he's takeng to long

(15 minets later)

hichi:I'm out hears the camra

drmona:thanks hichi ***grabs camra and takes picture of Ukitake and Toshiro still making out***

Toshiro: hey no pictures

drmona:next Isshin fight IdentifiedLuna1998

Isshin:fights and loose misribly

drmona:that suckd but oh well next Orihime: cook something healthy

Orihime:ok I'll try*runs to kitchen with book dentifiedLuna1998 gave her*

drmona:I'm not gona eat it so we will have luppi do it

luppi:why me it's gona kill me

drmona:cuz I don't like you next one Yamamoto must Kill Aizen

Yamamoto:fine by me ryujin kujaku*bunes Aizen to a crisp*

drmona*uses ather powers to bring him back to life*

Aizen: why did you bring me back ta life drmona I thot you hated me

drmona:I do the reason is so other ppl can torcher you

Aizen:dam*walks away*

oriheme:hear you go all done with my spinich and pea soop

drmona:well luppi is being forced to eat oriheme's cooking we will go to the next one Everyone: Snacth byakuya's kenseikan

byakuya:you can try*shunpos away*

(40 minets later)

drmona: got it now lets see how luppi is doing

every one:owwwwww

drmona*looks at luppi*is he dead?

Oriheme:im not shure but he's not moving

kay how did you like it IdentifiedLuna1998

on that note I changed my minde I'll up date when I feel like it but still a week at max


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have a few dares and a game recwest so lets start with the dares than move to the game

the dares are from starcatterra

hichi dress up like a maid

ichi dress like a king and kiss hichi

grimmjow do ichi in the bathroom

renji paint on ichi's belly

thats all

drmona:ok from the top hichi you must wear a maid outfit rangiku will help you put it on*throw dress*

Ranhiku:ok drmona this is gona be fun*laughing evily*

hichi:this is gona be hell

drmona:have fun on ta the next one ichi you have ta dress like a king and kiss hichi

Ichi:seariosly and can I kiss him were ever I waunt

drmona:yes seriosly and yes perfuribly the mouth or belly so I don't have ta sensor it

Ichi:works for me*grabs king costume and walks to changeng room*

Hichi:help drmona she gona kill me in these tight

drmona:sorry no help from me at least you will enjoy ichi's dare

hichi:what is it

drmona:not telling yet next dare grimm you have ta do ichi in the bathroom after he kisses hichi don't forget the pictures

grimm:can do drmona ***walks of thinking how to screw ichi***

drmona:I get a copy and hichi get your cute butt out hear

rangiku:*drags hichi out of girls changing room* hear he is as perity as I could get him

drmona:ichi your maid is hear*grabs camera*

ichi:comeng ***runs to hichi and starts a full make out seshon***

hichi:man ichi you realy should be the one in the dress

ichi:mmmmmmmm*braks away*sorry hich but I have ta go contunu later?

Hichi:ya*panting*

grimm:strawbarry get your hot fu**ing a** over hear so I can fu** you

ichi:dam this is gona hurt*walks to bathroome*

drmona: don't stay in there to long on ta the next dare renji you have ta paint on ichis belly

renji:can do

(10 minets later)

drmona:Ichi grimm times up

Ichi and grimm:*moan*ok well be out

drmona:renji get started

renji:roger*pulls ichi out of under grimm and straps to a chair in kitchen*

(5 minets later)

renji:kay done Ichigo show everyone the picture I drue

Ichi:tada*shows picture of a mokey face with renjis signature

drmona*takes picture*ok on ta 7min in heaven reqwested by pinkrose1122

the list for the pairing pleas ok hear it is

ichi and hichi

ulqiora and orihime,tosen and wonderwise,aizen and yamamoto,rukia and chad,kaien and arrenero,muramasa and zangetsu,grimm and tatsuke,keigo and chizuru,gin and matsumoto,tsubaki and luppi,kon and yuzu,toshiro and karin,yoruichi and urahara,jinta and ururu  
soi fon and omega,nel and nnoitra  
szale you do it alone  
drmona:long list so I guse it was lucky that I happen to have 17 closets(with hidden camras)go every one you have 7 minets

(7 minets later)

drmona:sorry pinkrose1122 but you'll have ta wait till next chapter to get your resalts on two the dares

ichigo: gay lord, i dare you to be Zangetsu's slave for 3 chap  
Hichigo: i hate you to, i dare you to find Sasuke (i mean sas-gay) from Naruto tied him up and sell him on ebay  
Drmona: I dare you to beat the crap out of Aizen with me  
Toshiro: meet ED from fma, call him pipsqueak midget and bankai him  
Byakuya: i dare you to speak and dress like a gangster  
Yamamoto: fight me right here and right now the winner gets a title for being soutaicho  
Everyone including me : Let's kill Barney

drmona:ok from the beginning ichi you have ta surve zangetsu for the rest of the chapter

zangetsu:Ichi stand on this poll and stop the rain*points ta poll*

drmona:ok boaring next hichi you have ta hunt down sasuke form naruto and sell him on ebay*shows pic of sasuke*

hichi:ok but if he injers me more than a scratch I'm gona do some damage ta him

drmona:what ever(sasuke hater)next one me and luna beat Aizen ok with much joy

(10 minets later aizen comes running out with cuts and bruses and a few dislokated bones)

drmona:that felt good next one toshero meet ed from fma than call him pipsqueak midget than banki his butt*shows pic*

toshero:ok be right back

hichi:I'm back and look I got 100 dollars for that sasuke guy

drmona:cool you can stare at ichi now next dare byakuya talk and dress like a gangsta*toses vidio*learn from that

byakuya:no I will not degrade my self to that level

drmona:do you like your balls?

Byakuya:yes I like them they make shure I'm a man

drmona:how would you like them to go missing?

Byakuya:*gulp*I'll go learn the vidio right away drmana sama

drmona:good next dare yamato you must fight luna for your title

yamato:foght and tied no winner

drmona ok time for the last dare than we cheack up on the two that arnt hear with us every one kill barney

zaraki:I get first dibs on the puple freak

every one: atack

drmona:I'm coverd in blood oh well time ta cheack on byakuya do a pesentashon

byakuya:ok hows this... I gotta bounce though,D I need me some fly ladies that get it poppin.

Dmona:yes you do need ta get screwd now lets cheack on toshero

toshero:*standing over a corps glareng*are we done yet

drmona:your done but I'm not

drmona:I hope you like it luna and every one els remember ta revew cuz I will make these ppl do eney thing you waunt the vidio resalts for the 7 miners in hevin/hell will be in the next chapter

disclme:I am the evil diclamer saying drmona dont own a thing exept her self

drmona:jana


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I think I'm gona cry I never thot I'd get so many revews so soon so as long as you ppl revew I keep updateng also on that note my friend akeara has come back yay anyway lets get started with the resalts for 7 minets in heavin/hell

drmona:I finaly got my hands on the picture on grimm and ichis bathroom time but I'll tell you bout that later time for vidio feedback

**CLOSET 1**

hichi:now we continu were we left off

ichi:right*takes shirt off*

hichi:*licks from waist line ta jaw line*how that feel ichi

ichi:*moan*feel good hichi but a little to soft

hechi*starts biteng just enof ta draw blood*your blood tases as good as ever

ichi:what ever*kisses hichi*

end of vidio

drmona:guys your saposta kiss not have sex

hichi:come on let us have some plesher and edmit it you had a nose blead the whole time

drmona:did not*hides bloody tishus*next vidio

**CLOSET 2**

ulquiorra:how do we do this

oriheme:I think we are sapos ta ki ki kiss

ulquiorra:how and were?

Oriheme:I think like this*leans up and kisses on lips*

ulquiorra:...*kisses back harder but with no real pashon*

ulqui and oriheme: ***stare at each other***

end of vidio

drmona:that was boaring next vidio

**CLOSET 3**

tosen:in the name of justes I can not kiss some one who I think is like my son

wonderwise:gaaa*kisses tosen on cheak*

boath:*stare at each other*

end of vidio

drmona:that suckd and tosen there is no justice in this story next vidio

**CLOSET 4**

aizen:I'm not kissing you cuz your old and you killd me

yamato:fine by me you tratoros skum

boath:*glare at each other*

end of vidio

drmona:what is this it's not 7 minets in heven weres the kissing?

Oriheme:I kissed dous that count?

Drmona: yes thank you on ta the next one

**CLOSET 5**

ruki:I can't reach I'm to short that or your to tall

chad:ya

ruki:grrrr

end of vidio

drmona:again no kissing*grabs stuft chapy rabbit and rips it apart lim from fluffy lim*

ruki:nooo it's not chappys fault stop hurting him

drmona:this is your punishment next vidio*grins at ruki sitting in corner crying over the dead chappy*

**CLOSET 6**

kaien:no not gona do it

arre:same hear

end of vid

drmona: who is arrenero? Next vid

**CLOSET 7**

maramasa:leav ichigo and come with me and koga

zangetsu:I can't because ichigo is like a small child and would die with out me

maramasa:thats to bad well when ichigo be comes more of an adalt will you come with me?

Zangetsu:maybe

the end

drmona:kay this sucks for you ppl cuz since you arn't playing this right you will suffer my rath next one

**CLOSET 8**

grimm:no way am I kissing a tomboy like you

tatski:I wouldent kiss a brainless idiot like you in a billion life times

boath:*fight* (end of vid)

drmona:you killd my closet*crying*

**CLOSET 9**

kego:puker up baby

chizu:noo my dear oriheme come save me from this savage(end)

drmona:honestly I think I'd run to next

**CLOSET 10**

gin:yo again

ran:*grabs gin and shoves him into busums*I missd you

gin:can't beath*dies from sufacashon*(end)

drmona:what your sapos ta kiss him not kill him*uses powers to bring back to life*

**CLOSET 11**

luppi:owwww stop pulliny my hair

tubaki:no you girly boy octaput person(end)

drmona:I agrea with tubaki

**CLOSET 12**

kon:help why can't I me with onee and oriheme

yuzu:*huging the stufing out of kon*waa it's dark in hear(end)

drmona:ichi put down zangetsu befor some one gets hurt

**CLOSET 13**

toshero:I can't kiss you

karin:why?

Toshero:I can feel ichi's merdiros intent thru this closet(end)

drmona:ichi calm down you don't do some thing you'll regret

**CLOSET 14**

urahoda:lets do it like the good old days

yoroichi:yay*full out sex*(end)

drmona:...

**CLOSET 15**

jinta:no not gona happen

ururu:kiske sama jintas not doing what drmona said(end)

drmona:whats the point no one lisens to me*cry*

**CLOSET 16**

soi fon:I wont kiss fatty hear lady yodoichi I'm coming*broke thru the door*(end)

drmona:my door

**CLOSET 17**

nel:you spoon head don't get any idias I still hate you for hurting ichi

nninitora:don't care brat(end)

drmona:if only he knew oh well science arrancar freak go do your self well I get started on dares

szale:fine guse no one loves me

drmona:guse not well these dares come from luna

hichi:no not luna

drmona:hear they are

ichigo: bitch slap on Zangetsu and say something to him really badly  
Zangetsu: do the same on that STRAWBERRY SHAPPED CARROT TASTE LIKE SH**  
Hichigo: beat the crap out of teletubbies  
Toshiro: sugar rush and play with Hyorinmaru in his spirit form  
Byakuya: shoot bazooka at the espada's  
Yamamoto: sing barbie girl  
drmona: you must dare somebody really cruel torturous  
SWA(shinigami women's association): force Byakuya wear something prissy and  
pink  
Everyone: try to take Aizen's hogyoku and wish there's Aizen female version  
…...

drmona:lets start with slap zangetsu and say something to him badly

ichi:why if I have to sorry zangetsu

zangetsu:it's ok*gets slapd by ichi than told off*

drmona:the next dare zan you have ta do the same thing to ichi

zan:sorry ichi

ichi:it's only fair*gets slapd on butt and told off*

drmona:you guys can go make up for now next dare hichi you have to beat the crap out of teletubbies*show pic*

hichi:finaly luna you give me one I can enjoy even more than selling sasuke*rins off to damage teletubbies*

drmona:have fun next dare toshero must go on shugre rush and play with hyorinmaru*feeds toshero lots of shuger*

toshero:lets plays tag*twich*lets plays lets plays etc.

hyori:ok master we'll play

drmona:I hope he'll be alright next dare byakuya shoot a bazooka at the espardas

byakuya:ok Ill try ***fighers and misses do to poor aim***dam I missd and hit kurosaki's house

drmona:I bet you were aiming for his house oh well next yammato sing barbie girl*sets up karaoke stand

yamato*sings*

drmona:aaaaa my ears there bleading next dare is I have to dare some one with a realy crule dare ok

drmona:hmmmm who to chose from ok ichi you have to take the form of four year old boy with long hair and you have to endor all your fan girls/boys with a smile on no scowling how that luna best I could come up with right now next swa force byakuya to wear something prissy and pink

swa:ok hear a japanese cheryblossom womens kimono*ties byakuya down and puts on kimono* you look like a japanese princess*

drmona:aww cute

hichi:I'm back(coverd in blood)

drmona:good now the final dare every one try to take the hogyoku and aizen in to a girl

every one:right away

(1 day later)

drmona:luna you have the hogyoku make the wish

(luna made the wish and aizen is now a girl)

finaly over hope you ppl found it funny

has eney one noticed that the chapters keep getting longger

also the next chapter I'm haveng grimmjow sing for your entertainment if you havent hurd it fo look it up

bie and revew


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's me again with some dares but first like I said in the last chapter grimmjow is gona sing for your entertainment

grimm:do I have ta

drmona:yes you do

grimm:fine hear we go...So hot out of the box Can we pick up the pace Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way to ring the alarm So hold on until it's over  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'mabout to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment 'Sall right You'll be fine Baby I'm in control Take the pain Take the pleasure I'm the master of both Close your eyes, not your mind Let me into your soul I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown No escaping when I start Once I'm in I own your heart There's no way to ring the alarm So hold on 'til it's over  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into Can you handle what I am about to do 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into Can you handle what I am about to do 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment

drmona:yay good job grimm on to the dares now by Trinity Fenton-Phantom

Aizen~ Pick a fight with Alucard from Hellsing  
Grimmjow~ Kiss Ichigo  
Ichigo~ Kill Aizen in Bankai form  
Hichigo~ Put on a Tutu and sing "I feel so pretty"  
Isshin~ Call Ichigo a girl  
Nel~ Call Ichigo 'Ichi-chan' before falling asleep on his bed  
Nnoitora~ Make out with Ichigo  
Stark~ Sleep with Ichigo  
Zangetsu~ Talk with  
Urahara~ Grope Ichigo  
Ulquiorra~ Sit on Ichigo's lap and lean into him  
Byakuya~ Sing "Dude looks like a Lady"

drmona:lets begin with the first one aizen pick a fight with alucard from hellsing

aizen:ok*picks fight with alucard*

(5 min later)

aizen:wholy fu*** shi* drmona you didn't tell me he was a fuc*** vampire

drmona:thats why I didn't show you a picture also you can't swear only hichi and grimm can

aizen:why can't I

drmona:cuz you don't sound cool swearing on to the next one grimm you kiss ichi

grimm:what thats it just a fuc*** kiss fine*grabs ichi and kisses him so deep it bruses*

drmona:don't crush ichi's lips were gona need them later next one ichi kill aizen in banki

ichi:dam my lips hurt oh well ban ki ***kills aizen with aultamet **_**Getsuga Tenshō***_

drmona:*brings aizen back to life again*dam aizen you must be on every ones most hated charicter next one hichi put on a tutu and sing I feel prity

hichi*takes tutu*just kill me now

drmona:sorry hichi but no can do ppl love ta torcher ya

hichi:I notced hear gos I feel pretty oh so pretty I feel pretty and wity and GAY!

drmona you can stop now on ta the next one isshin call ichi a girl

isshin:after seeng the type of sex my son has had he is most defently the girl of eney relation

drmona and ichi:hey I take offence to that

ichi:you do why you allways thot I'd be bottom

drmona:ichi you do take the bottom every time the reson I take ofence is girls kick a** in bead!next nel call ichi ichi chan befor sleeping in his bead

nel: ok night ichi chan~*falls a sleep*

drmona:kay next one is Nnoitora make out with ichi

Nnoitora:ok*grabs ichi and starts licking him every were than kisses him*

(10 min later)

drmona: Nnoitora stop i'm gona need the couch and ichi for the next dare

Nnoitora:fine I'll be waiting my little ichi pet

drmona:ok next one stark sleep with ichi

stark can do*grabs ichi pushes him on the couch kisses him lightly and falls a sleep all in ten sec*

ichi:help drmona I can't breath and I'm starting to feel sleepy to*yawn*

drmona*pulls ichi out and pours ice watter on him* there

ichi:thanks why did you do it tho you ushaly would just sit and watch

drmona:I only saved your butt cuz I still need you*grabs ichi and pulls him to second couch*next dare hat n clogs grope ichi

Urahara:*gropes ichi so hard his but tuns pupple ichi yelpd*hehehehe

drmona:ok you can stop now I still need him next dare is Ulquiorra sit on ichi's lap and lean in so your back is tuching ichi's cheast

Ulquiorra:very well drmona sama ***sits on ichi's lap leans in and kisses ichi on lips***

every 1 exept drmona:*shockd*did Ulquiorra just kiss ichigo?

drmona:yep last one till I dare some one *evil smerk*byakuya sing dude you look like a lady

byakuya:for the sake of my honer as a noble I will not

drmona:what honer I killd that a long time ago you still remember what I said would happen if you defyed me don't you*evil demon arua and smile*

byakuya:*gulp sing dude you look like a lady*

drmona:now for me to tell you all my dares for the next chapter

hichi you fight kenpatchi

and stark no sleeping

hope you enjoyd it don't for get to revew also ppl shure like ta fuc* ichi don't they oh well


	6. Chapter 6

Hi every one I have new dares

bleach cast:nooooo

drmona:yesss more tourcher methods I mean dares and hear they are from luna

Ichigo: sing womanizer  
Nel: jump on Ichigo's head then to Ulquiorra  
Hichigo: since barney has been revived, please kill him  
Zangetsu: try to kiss Starberry-san ( you-know-who )  
Ulquiorra: lay your head on Ichigo's lap  
Byakuya: cut your hair with Senbonzakura  
Kenpachi: take of your bells  
Urahara: destroy your shop including your hat  
Aizen: fall on Aizen hater fangirls pit

…...

hichi:wow luna nice dare for me I guse your not such a bit** after all

drmona:lets get started ichi you know what ta do

ichi:right ***sing the song and points at kon***

drmona:good job ichi next one nel jump on ichi than ulqui

nel:ok*jumps on ichi than ulqui*wee I'm a squrril

drmona:good for you now shew next one is hichi kill barny again

hichi:off with the purpple freaks head!*runs exidedly into barny's world ta slater him*

drmona:he seams happy next is zangetsu kiss your straberry-san

zangetsu:*kiss ichi and turns back into a sword*

drmona:aww zan come out it's ok ichi's ben thrue worse oh well next one is ulqui lay your head on ichi's lap

ulqui:*lays head on ichi's lap*it's warm

ichi:*gentaly strokes hair wal waching ulqui fall a sleep*

drmona:since there are no more dares that involve ichi or ulqui we'll let the sleep next dare byakuya cut your hair with senbonzakura

byakuya:nooo do you know how long it takes for hair ta grow this long

drmona:yes I do I'm a girl after all but still *grabs senbonzakura and cuts byakuya's hair is a pixi cut (for those who don't know what a pixi cut is it's a realy short hair cut)

byakuya:nooo I'm going home*tear drops*

drmona:omg did byakuya kuchki just show some real emoshon next torchr dare is ken remove the bells from your hair

ken:but than my oponets wont have sucha big advantage

drmona:I can fix that for ya*pulls out all the little bells and has ishida sew them on his captans robe(I don't remember what there calld)

ken:that works the dare is still compleet and I get ta keep my bells,drmona can I read the next dare

drmona:shure why not

ken:cool the next one is urahara destroy your shop

urahara:thats gona take some time

hichi:I'm baaaaak ***coverd in blood and grining evily*** hear drmona I got ya a pic

drmona:thanks hichi*looks at pic of mutalated allmost beyond recanishon dead carcus of barny*

hichi:since drmona seems ta be shockd by my work I'll read the next one aizen fall in to a pit full of kill aizen fan girs/boys

aizen:ppl realy do hate me

drmona:yep*recoverd from shock pushes aizen into pit and watches the masakur of aizen*

(60 min later)

aizen:I cant move any more

drmona:good for you the next set of dares are from me

hichi fight ken

and stark no sleeping

hichi:cool I always wanted ta fight him

ken:agread

(a day later)

drmona:I told ya ta fight not nearly kill each other next

stark nooooooooooooo my sleeping is importand

drmona:to bad*evil grin*

hope ya all enjoyd it revew soon so I can have an exuse ta not go ta my sisters tea partys

terra:drmona qwit typing and come play wis me

drmona:noooo

(drmona has temporalraly died and will be back ta reading and typeing shortly)


	7. Chapter 7

Yo have retend from the land of the dead but sadly the only way I didn't have ta play with my sister was if I incuded her in this chapter(you can dare her to)

terra:yep thanks ky-I mean drmona

drmona:why me ***tears***

terra:I'm reading the dares wale drmona is crying in the corner hear they are from luna

Hichigo: i'm not a b**** but sneaky, you can kill all characters in dora the  
explorer  
Ichigo: i dare you to kiss Kon  
Ulquiorra: make out with Strawberry-san  
Byakuya: play tag with Yoruichi  
Yoruichi: have fun play tag with Byakuya  
Nel: beat the crap out of Nnoitra  
Aizen: jump of a cliff anf fall on dead sea  
Drmona: you can dare 5 random person

drmona:ok terra I'mover my crying fit on ta the first one hichi tellaport ta doras world and kill every one there

hichi:this is gona be fun bie drmona tell luna thanks for me

drmona:kay have a hella good time next is ichi kiss kon

ichi:i'm not kissing a stuft animal

drmona:I can fix that ***puts kons soul candy in ichi's body***there your not afraid ta kiss your own body are ya

ichi:fine*kisses kon*

kon:nooooo the tast it's strabarry I waunt rukia nee

drmona:well to bad

terra:don't feel to bad cuz it's about ta get a lot worse for ya drmona told me what she has pland

drmona:shut up befor I pull out my zanpakto and cut your all ready non existing boozoms

terra:noo I need these I'll shut up for now after I read the next dare wich is ulqui make out with ichi

ulqui:I only lisen ta drmona sama and aizen some times

drmona:do it cuz it's a dare and it will shut her up

ulqui:very well drmona sama ***pulls ichi by the hair into his room***

drmona:dam he went into his room oh well I have camras in every room in the house the next dare is byakuya play tag with yoru

yoruichi:sounds fun think you can keep up with the qween of flash step byakuya

byakuya:your on*leavs with yoru*

drmona:wow two dares with one stone next one is nel beat the shi* out of nnoi

nel:fine by me(in adalt form)you tryd ta have sex whith ichi now your gona pay

drmona:while the-*hears crash in my room so runs in ta check what it is*Ahhh TERRA you hypnotized toshero in ta getting into my secrit candy stash and feeding it ta ya now due ta you being shuger high my room is toast OUT!

terra:*twich*ok*twich*

toshero:dam drmona your sister is crazy but not all that ugly like you say

drmona:bull shi* that fuc**** monster is pure evil as I was saying before while thay are at each others throats we'll go on ta the next dare aizen jump off a clif into the sea*pushes aizen*

aizen:aaaaaaaaaa*splash*

drmona:just so every one knows I keep my pet sharks down there next one is I need ta come up with dares for five ppl hmm I'v alredy pickd two ppl so wich three shoud I pick*thinking hard*I'v got it

nnoi you have a tung war with orchigaymaru from naruto

grimm screw ichi ib your relese form

kourosuchi make some a tourcher device for me ta use on one of the chricters

ichi kiss kyo from fruts basket

and sinji kiss your inner hollow

nnoi:ok but I get ta use my cero

drmona:don't realy care as long as you win cuz I hate orochigaymaru

nnoi:cool*tellaports ta the hidden sound villige

drmona: lets start on the next one grimm skrew ichi in your relese form

grimm:got it grinde panterra(I don't know how ta spell it)

ichi:hear kitty kitty time ta get fuc***

grimm:oh tryn ta get me ta be bottom ha not gona happen since ya calld be kitty as if I was your pet your gona get it hard

ichi:oh shi* drmona help

drmona:*walks away wile lisaning ta ichi's screams* next dare piz

kourosuchi:don't rush genyas stupid girl

drmona:(demnd arua surounds drmona)what did ya say think carfaly cuz from were I'm standing I could easly make your life and death worse than hell

kourosuchi:f f fine h h have it your r w way*pees pants*

drmona:good next one is ichi kiss kyo from fruts basket*show pic*

ichi:tellaports ta fruts basket world ***kiss kyo wile drmona takes pic***

hichi:I have returnd ***passes out due ta dora and friends anoying him even in death***

drmona:good job now sleep you need it

kourosuchi:done hear a coller that changes a person into a cat person

drmona:cool ***puts coller on haribell***so cute

haribell:meow hiss*glares dager at drmona*

drmona*not efected at all* well when nnoi comes back we'll go ta the next set of dares

bleach cast:theres more

nnoi:I'm back an I won

drmona:yay next set of dares and a game are from pinkrose1122

ULQUIORRA 2 THINGS:  
1. DRINK THIS(IS POSION THAT WILL TURN HIM HUMAN WITH ALL THE EMOTIONS OF ONE,  
ORIHIME PREGANET UNLESS YOU DONT HAVE THE BALLS TO DO IT  
7 MINUTES IN HEVEN(HICHIGO: NO IT'S HELL)  
KENPACHI ICHIGO  
YACHIRU HICHIGO  
KENPACHI'S ZANPAKTOU ZANGETSU  
MURAMASA SZALE  
AIZEN YAMMY  
HANATORO MOMO  
HARRIBEL NNOITRA  
KARIN TOSHIRO(KISS I'LL HOLD ICHIGO BACK)  
YUZU JINTA  
URURU KOUGA  
TOSEN WONDERWISE  
TSUBAKI SOI FON ZANPAKTOU(FOGOT NAME)  
LUPPI SOI FON  
IKKAKU YUMICHIKA  
AIZEN:COMIT SUPUKU  
AIZEN:FALL IN TO A PIT OF SHARP POINTY ROCKS  
AIZEN: EAT OREHIMES SUPER SPECIAL SUPRISE 7 COURSE MEAL  
AIZEN:CAN YOU DIE(TRUTH)  
HYORIMARU: SHOUT"I'M A PEDO AND I DO MANY NAUGHTY THINGS TO TOBIUME(MOMO  
ZANPAKTO) IN FRONT OF MOMO AND TOSHIRO-CHAN  
MOMO: STAB AIZEN  
EVERYONE EXCEPT AIZEN: USE YOUR INSINT(QUOTE HICHIGO) AND ATTACK AIZEN WITH  
YOU STONGES ATTACKS  
AIZEN: DON'T RESIST THE ASULT,ORIHIME/ULQUIORRA: DRINK THIS(LOVE POISION FOR EACHOTHER),ULQUIORRA: SMILE! THE WHOLE CHAPTER

drmona ulqui you heard what you are saposd ta do (fixd the closet soifon broke)

ulqui:ritght drmona sama*drinks the drink usaspecing that it will turne him into a human with all the emoshons of one*

drmona:how do you feel?

Ulqui:ok I guse do I have to do the next dare

drmona:it says you don't have ta if your scared

ulqui:it's not that I'm scared it's just kon is giving me a glare that says if you even try I'll kill you

drmona:honestly I don't even like orihime so I guse you don't have ta do it but you do have ta wear this*thows sihne*

ulqui:*puts on sine that says "I am a caward" in big bold leters*

drmona:ok you can go now Aizen you have a lot of death dares so you have ta die three times

aizen:what did I do to diserve all you reverwers hate, why do you all waunt me dead*crys*

drmona:oh befor we get to killing ya and bringing you back we have a truth revew ready is it true that you can die

aizen:no it's faulse I am imortal

drmona:*pulls lie detecter out of storage and points it ta aizen*it says you lie

aizen:fine so I can die but none of you are strong enof ta kill me

drmona:I am but thats beside the point lets start the killing of aizen*pushes him down a shaft with lots of pointy rocks then pulls him out and force him ta eat a 7 corse meal made by orihime then forced aizen ta comit supuku*dam whos gona clean up all of aizens blood?pesonal slave I mean sister!

Terra:fine but you will pay for this

drmona:shure you keep saying that but I don't see it hapaning

terra:grrrr

drmona:ok next one hyroimaru say I'm a pedo and do many nauty things TO TOBIUME in front of shero and momo

hyroi:fine since I have no choice ta do it or lose my manhood*stands in font of momo and shero and shouts that he is a pedo and dose bad things to tobiume*

drmona:you were saposd ta say nauty thing but oh well next one is momo stab aizen

momo:with plesher*tunes to a limping aizen* AIZEN I loved you but now you must die for dumping me*stabs aizen*

drmona:feel better momo

momo:yes drmona I do

drmona:thats good next dare is evey one exept aizen espesuly hichi atack aizen with you strongest atack

aizen:realy why am I not surprised that every one is out ta kill me

hichi:die you son of a fuc**** bi***(kills aizen with getuga tensho with some help from every one else)

drmona:dam I wonder why every one is out ta kill aizen with such creative deaths oh well I'm part of the kill aizen fan club to so I guse I shuldent be talking now we'll do the last dare for this revew er next time cuz it's time for the next revewer jade here dares

can I come on please. I wanna kill barney and Aizen. Make Ichigo do seven minutes in heaven with me please. Both my hollow can come on too can't they? The first is Shirozangetsu and then Shiva. Hichigo and Shirozangetsu have to kill the wiggles(you know the show...) Shiva and Byakuya make I personally want to fight you okay drmona lord? Just a fun fight. I want a threesome between Soi Fon, Udahara, and Yoruichi. Yachiru, a gallon of energy drinks (monsters) and two bottles of sake...let loose in your house. Luna has to fight me!

Drmona:to anser you qweshtons shure you and you hollows can join in the fun all I got ta know is what your pesonality is like a long as your hollows pesonality to so we'll have ta put a hold dares that in volve you or your hollow till I know a little more about your and your hollows personality the other dares I can do you hurd jade guys start with soi fon,udahara and yoruichi

all three:ok drmona be back in 60 min

(120 min later)

drmona: since there takeng for ever we'll just do the next dare yachi dink these(monster energy drinks and sake given to me from Kyoukotsu)*let her go ten seconds later my house is destryd*dam

yachi:ki ki what hapend to your house(off the shuger high)

drmona:don't call me that*cuses terra for telling yachi my nick name she gave me scince she was born*

well thats all sorry it's so late my computer has ben crashing a lot lately it sucks but luckly I got it fixd hopefully It stays fixd

please revew so I have more ta whrite cuz I love ta force these ppl ta do what you waunt all so the revewers that revew next time get a cookie

till next time ***gin shows up and says bie bie while the cutan cloases*** like gin said bie bie


	8. Chapter 8 enter jade

Hi ppl sorri I'm late I didn't feel like moving very much and I had the flu and my cronic lazy sindrom kickd my butt but hear I am.

I was thinking about starting a new story about the bleach charicters swiching bodys dew ta one of kurosuchis experamints ichi swichis with grimm and thats all I got so far so send me your opinions

I'd like to entraduse my assistant in this chapter jade and her hollows

jade and hollows:hi ppl

drmona:ok ppl lets start with a dare from xxxevilkittenxxx

grimm make out with ichi for how ever he waunts

ichi did you like the kiss

ulqui complament ichi,hichi,and grimm while brading orihime's hair

tousen and aizen sing an embarising song of drmonas choice

hichi drink a lot of cofee

grimm:*forcefully grabs ichi and kisses him hard* now ichi anser the truth qwestion

ichi:*panting* i I I it k k kinda hurt b but ya I loved it

drmona:ok next ulqui

ulqui:...do I have to tuch that trashes hair

drmona:yes you do and complament the others to

ulqui: very well drmona sama*sits and brades orihimes hair* ichigo is hot,grimmjows crazy,and hichigo has cool looking eyes

drmona:ok thats good enof but is crazy a complament or an insalt what do you think jade?

Jade:I think it was ment to be a complament

drmona:ok works for me next one is tousen and aizen sing cupi cake(don't know what the song is aculy calld)

aizen and tousen:your my cupi cack shuger pie etc

drmona:right who knew Aizen could sing at all well next is hichi drink a lot of cofee*hands hichi a 13 galon bottle of cofee*

hichi:hi*twich*terra do you waunt to play*twich and jumps off the roof terra following after*

drmona:well at least my sister is preocupied now if ownly I could get rid of my little bro(sigh) next set is by hiconugget

ichi have sex with esparda 9 while he is in the form of rukia's dead crush

ichi:wow he looks just like me just with black hair instead of orange

kain(esparda 9)*rapes ichi than runs away*

(while esparda 9 was rapeng ichi rukia just so happenly walkd in and is now trying to gouge her eyes out)

drmona:while I stop ruki from doing permanet damage to her self I'll have jade read the dares*runs to ruki*

jade ok on to the next set of dares by me

***kills barny and aizen by running her hand thrue boath of them***

jade: well now thats takeng care of sherozangetsu(inner hollow 1)you and hichigo kill the wiggles*shows picture*

sherozangetsu:ok jade sama

hichi:what ever lets just get this over with

jade:kay shiva(inner hollow 2)make out with byakuya

byakuya*runs away from the very exided looking hollow*

shive:wha who a chace this will be fun*chaces byakuya and kisses him all over*

drmona:ok I'm back thanks jade

jade:no prob

drmona:ok jade you waunt ta fight me ok why not follow me

jade:ok ***runns to drmona's secrit torcher room fights than comes back with a few bruses same with drmna***

drmona:wow your a fun sparing partner

jade: you to the next dare is my grand kiss with ichi

drmona:have fun in there

(39 min later)

jade*red as a tomato*th that was the best time so far the next set of dares are frome luna*stares of into the distance thinking of ichi*

drmona:ok shes gone on to the dares wich are

Hichigo: i dare you to kill Mickey and his friends  
Ichigo: kiss Zangetsu, Renji, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow  
Grimmjow: speaking of you, i dare you to eat catnip  
Ulquiorra: striptease on Ichigo  
Yoruichi: force Byakuya eat cat food  
Aizen: jump of from Grand Canyon  
Toshiro: scream on Kenpachi 'i'm in love with Yachiru and want to rape her now'  
Gin: sing 'jar of dirt  
Drmona: while every1 doing dares lets play go fish  
Everyone: throw boots at Aizen

drmona:ok I'm gona have jade do these while I play a friendly game of go fish with luna*waves had in front of jade*uuu heeelooo jade come back to earth I still need you

jade: I'm back so lets start hichi kill michkey and friends wait isin't he out killing the wiggles*teliports to were shiva and hichi are killing and tells them to go kill micky and friends*

jade:next one is ichi kiss zan ren bya ulq and grim

ichi:*kisses them but some how they endid up having five way sex on drmonas couch*

jade:ok I did not need to see old man zan naked I bet drmona would be drooling over this

(els were)

drmona*sneese*

(back with the dares hichi and shiva are back coverd in blood)

jade:next one grimmjow eat this(cat nip)

grimm:*eats and gets high realy fast licking ichi a lot*

jade:ok next one is ulqui stripteas on ichi (Q the song I'm to sexy for my shirt)

ulqui:*douse what he is told*

ichi:jade are you crying

jade:

ichi:why

jade:cuz your mine*kisses*next dare yoru force byakuya to eat cat food

yoru:got it ***sucsessfully force byakuya to eat the cat food with hevy injory***

jade:*sitting in ichi's lap*aizen jump of the grad canyon

aizen:no

jade*puches aizen knocking him out than throws off the grand canyon* there now you won't defye me next one

Toshiro: scream on Kenpachi 'i'm in love with Yachiru and want to rape her now'

toshiro:if I don't some thing bad will happen to me so hear gos*ses it than runs away with kenny after him swareing left and right*

jade:next gin sing jar of dirt

gin*opens eyes and sings*

jade:you can't sing gin sorry last one evey one throw boots at aizen

evey 1:ok*throw steel towd boots at him*

drmona:I'm back for the end don't for get to revew and also tell me who you waunt to swich body in my next story also I'll still by updateng this while whriting the other story so don' t worry about that

I would allso like to thank luna for all the grate revews and jade for helping me this chapter*throws cookies*check out there storys cuz there realy fun un til next time bie bie


	9. Chapter 9 enter rose and tubasaneko

New dare time

drmona:ok now ta intraduse the cohoast for this chapter ROSE

rose:hi ppl

drmona:we'll start with the dares from jade rose if you pleas

(drum roll)

rose:hear they are

7 min in heven/hell

drmona and who ever you waunt(and I mean anybody)  
aizen and gin

ulquiorra and orihime  
shiva and byakuya

toshiro and yachiru(let kenpachi see the video footage)  
dares

let kenpachi attakck he dies bring him back

mayuri experiment on aizen  
momo kill aizen with a butter knife  
ichigo get drunk  
drmona do what ever you waunt to who ever you waunt  
*********************************************************************************

drmona:thanks for revewing it helps buld my self estem wich I'v been told is very low*cry*

terra:thats cuz it is low now stop typing and come play wis me*drags drmona from keyboard*

drmona:noooooo I'm gona die again aaaaaaa rose you'll have ta take over well I'm trying ta fend off my sister

rose:ok lets start every one in to the closets now *smiles like unahona and stabs her aizen voodo doll on the tow*

aizen:owwww my tow you crazy chick ***limps to a closet with gin smiling all the way***

rose:*faintly hears drmona say back you evil she devil than a loud crash*lets peek in on every one in the closets wana join jade

jade:ya why not but first what about drmona

tubasaneko:I will go get my stupid partner just wait hear

jade and rose:ok but who are you

tubasaneko:I am drmonas zanpakto now if you'll exskuse me*gose in unknown room and comes back draging and angrey drmona by her ear*

drmona:I'm back*puts closet camras on the screen while tubasaneko is praktaly glued to her side purring loudly*

CLOSET 1

aizen:well those bit***s wont stop yelling at me if I don't put on a good show so lets start

gin:yess my lord*starts makeout*

(back with drmona and friends)

rose:what did he call me*stabs aizen doll in the di** three hard times*

drmona:hes gona pay for this big time*ploting evil tourcher ideas while tubasaneko licks her like a cat cleaning it's kitten*

jade:...*resu flares dangerosly high(looks like shes on fire)*

CLOSET 2

ulqui:why do I keep getting paird with you

orihime:cuz the reviewers like this pairing I guse

ulqui:*stares blakly thinking about ichi butt nacked in bed with him*

(in the obsurvashon room)

drmona:I finaly have a plan to get revenge on aizen also ulqui do some thing other than stare

rose and jade:what do you have pland and douse it involve killing him

drmona:you'll just have ta wait and see*a smile that even rivles nnoitora's*

CLOSET 3

shiva:ho ya time ta make you regret steping into a closet with me*evil sharp toothy grin*

byakuya:your kinda creey you know that ***acks up as shiva leans over and rips his cloas off***

shiva:i'v been told that I am a sicko and insane but never crazy oh well time ta dethrone the might byakuya hahahaha

(in the roome with drmona)

drmona:dam I hope byakuya suvives it must suck for you ta have ta live with that*points to the screen with the evil looking hollow on it slowly scratching byakuyas skin cauzing it to blead*

jade:ya it's not easy now drmona spill what is your plan for getting revenge on aizen

drmona:not tellin ***hides behnde tubasaneko***

CLOSET 5

toshiro:zaraki ticho is gona kill me after this I just know it but if I don't do it drmonas gona do some thing worse than kill me so hear gose*slowly moves in and kissis yachiru than hides in the corner*

yachiru:KEN chan snow ball kiss me

(in drmona roome)

drmona:sadly for yachi those walls are sound proof

jade:since when

drmona:since the first 7 min in heaven with hichi and ichi

jade:oh

rose*playing with tubasaneko's kitty ears*

drmona hey I think its our turne jade I'll go first than you kay*walks ta dulux closet with grimmjow*

(in closet)

grimm:what do you waunt did I do something whrong*fearing for his man hood*

drmona:nooo just waunted ta give you a treat

grimm:what trea-*got a hard kiss from drmona*

drmona:that treat*walks away pulling an shockd grimm with her*kay jade all yours

jade:ok*drags ichi and kiss him hard but not to hard :3*

drmona:lets leave her b for now on ta the dares starting with ken watch this video*toses vidio to ken who puts it in vcr and watches*

ken:TOSHERO YOUR GONA PAY!*runns to were toshero is running for his life*

drmona:my door why oh why dose every one waunt ta kill the doors of my house

terra and chris: found her now play wis us*drags drmona again to the unknown area*

rose:well I guse we'll do this with out her until she can ger out of her sis and bros grasp the next dare is mayuri experiment on aizen

mayuri:with plesher

(some time during experimentashon aizen explodes releasing a chemickle in the air causing every one ta shrink to verious sizes the unlucky ones were aizen hichigo kenpachi and toshero cuz they were shrunk to about 4 in exept toshero and hes 2in)

jade:ichigo you sooo cute now*hugs ichigo who is the size of a 4 year old child*

drmona:aaaaa I shrank now I'm only two foot tall*gets pickd up out of the reach of her sister and cary who knows were by tubasaneko*

rose:lol drmona shrank a lot hehe next dare momo kill aizen with a butter knife*hands knife*

momo:shuldant ba a problem

(aizen is 4 in momo is her normal size)*evey one hears tiny bones shader and a small sqweel that sound ed like aizen saying why dose every one waunt me dead*

rose: ok next one is ichi get drunk *forces ichi ta drink a lot of alcahol

drunk ichi:sssssooooo wwwewweeee all sh sh shrank nnnrow wurt?

(drmona reappears)

drmona:don't know what now guse I give some person a dare wear nothing but your boxers

senbonzakura:*strips byakuya who is the same hight ichi is now and carys him in*

drmona:thanks sen ok next set of dares are from rose

rose:yay my dares ***stabs voodo doll and hears aizen scream***

7minutes in heven (hells gonna break lose)  
any one you whant except aizen he must be with yamamoto  
ulquiorra: hug Hime-Chan and say i love you forever  
evey one : sing the gotei 13 song from rock bleach musical  
soifon: screach i hate youruichi-baka infront of uraharas shop  
youruichi: hug soifon and say it's alright  
aizen: here have one of my famous murdering death hugs(have very shap knife behind me)  
Hichigo: kiss my hollow sero

…...

drmona lets start miny shero and ichi go in to the closet

aizen and yamamoto in to the next closet

rangiku and tosiro in the last closet

drmona lets watch

Closet 1

hichi:*crawls into ichi's boxers and starts kissig you know what*

ichi:h h hichi g g g get ouuuuut offff there

…...

drmona:*nose bleed*nearly faints cuz of the yaoiness

rose*sqweeks in joy*

jade*turms red*

Closet 2

boath*glareing*

aizen*trys to escape only to fine out the walls and floor are made of mettle*

…...

drmona:sorry aizen but I replacd that room with mettle after the soi fon insadent*hears aizen wimper*

jade and rose:lol

Closet 3

ran:*hugs her tiny ticho(she didn't shrink very much just 3 in)*

toshiro:motsomot you big boozums are crushing me

ran:the twis are just getting ta know you better thats all ticho

tosher*passd out from lack of air*

…...

drmona:dam those boozums are dangerous

jade and rose:*nod in agreament*

drmona now for some more dares ulqui hug orihime and say I love you for ever

ulqui:grate tuching that trash again*douse what hes tolld and go ta take a bath*

drmona:sorry for all you ulquihime fans I just don't like that pairing the next dare is evey one : sing the gotei 13 song from rock bleach musical

evey one ***sings the song***

rose:next dare is soifon: screach i hate youruichi-baka infront of uraharas shop

soi fon:I'm so sorry youruichi sama but hear gose YOURUICHI BAAAAKA

youruichi:it's ok soi fon I forgive you*kisses till soi fon stops crying*

drmona:next aizen you die again by roses hand

aizen:why me *gets his man hood removed than slowly killd by electic ells

drmona: hichi kiss roses hollow sero

sero:puck er up

hichi:*get forcefuly kissed*

drmona:well time for the final dares from luna

Hichigo: it's kill hannah montana time and give Zangetsu a wedgie  
Ichigo: striptease on Zangetsu, Renji, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Toshiro  
Ulquiorra: have sex with Ichigo  
Grimmjow: eat a raw fish  
Yoruichi: play dress up on Byakuya  
Byakuya: act like a girl  
Toshiro: sugar rush and sing justin bieber song  
Aizen: fall into rabid Aizen hater fangirls  
Drmona: get your zanpakuto spirit here and don't let it run  
Jade: have to fight me no shinkai, bankai, hollow mask, kido, and ect. just hand-to-hand-combat

drmona:lets start hichi kill hana montana after giving zan a wegi

hichi*brakes from sero and givs zan a wedgie then tellaports to hana montanas world*

drmona:bie bie hichi now next one ichi you know what ta do

ichi:*douse it to the song I'm to sexy for my shirt*

jade:I's true you are well were until you got shrunk now you cute

drmona and rose next one is ulqui have sex with ichi

ulqui*gose to his roome draging a very hard strawbary and takes out the hiden camera*

drmna:dam how dose he keep finding my hidden cammeras grrrr next dare grimm hear eat*throws raw fish*

grimm*catches and eats*

drmona:next one tubasaneko come hear

tubasaneko*apears out of no were*what kitten

drmona nothing and don't call me kitten next yuru dress up byakuya

yuru:I'd be all to happy*drags byakuya away when he reapperars he is in a bakini*

drmona,rose,and jade:LOL

rose:now act like a girl

byakuya:I might as well since my dignity is pretty much gone*acts like a girl*

drmona*stuffs three whole pacs of shuger in the little tichos mouth*

toshero:*runns in circles singing the song I think than crashes in to zan's pole*

hichi:I'm baaack it was hard but I did it*crawls back into ichi's pants*

drmona*paying no atenchin to hichi*aizen downe that pit now

aizen(some how recoverd but is still small)are you crazy no fuc*** way their gona kill me

rose:*kicks aizen in so pit*

drmona:thanks now the last one jade and luna fight*

luna and jade go into the sparing roome than come back with a few burses*

kay hope you liked it I got the shrink idea from a fic a read calld strawberry mouse I think

any way revew a give me your opinions on who should swich body with who for my next fic

speshle thanks to rose and jade for being my cohosets and luna for being my number one revewer

thaks*givs candys*


	10. Chapter 10 enter luna

Hi ppl thanks fer the grate revews I love them soooo much a speshle thanks to luna jade and rose for sticking with me for so long you guys are my best friends ever now lets start

drmona:wow didn't think I would still be whriting this fic oh well time to intraduce my new co hoast luna and her zanpakto Tsukihime also thanks for the pies*throws pies with hiden wepons at aizens place were the sun don't shine*

tubasaneko:poor aizen I almost feel bad fur him...almost

luna and Tsukihime:time for the dares first set are from us

…...

Ichigo: sing 'hollaback boy' and striptease to all females but not me  
Aizen: get censored by me and never stop  
Urahara: give Yoruichi a catnip  
Yoruichi: tease Byakuya  
Byakuya: act like a gangster  
Toshiro: sing 'break the ice'  
Drmona: give Tubasaneko and your f***** lil' sis a wedgie plus it's not very  
low to me but it's fun and tortures for me and all reviewers  
Ulquiorra: sing 'the emo song' but first let him watch the video on youtube  
Jade: have 'fun' with Ichigo in the closet  
Hichigo: how about kill Envy from fma?  
Grimmjow: be the king of cats  
Gin: cosplay as Toshiro and near to Toshiro's rabid fangirl and boys  
Rose: lets get Aizen's pride destroy  
Momo: burn Aizen  
Tubasaneko: fight Tsukihime  
Sero: gets to fight me  
Everyone: lets swear badly at Aizen while we throw him a lot of rocks from  
volcano

I still love this fic, i teleport your sister at a playground room and never  
come out from there

drmona:nice set of dares

bleach cast:do we realy have to do these

evil auther and co hotesses and tubasaneko:yes you do no complaints now start

drmona:ichi you heard what your dare is

ichi:ya like you all said I don't have any say so hear I go*sings the song than leavs*

drmona:oi ichi you better come back now fer the next one rose

rose:the next one is aizen gets censored by luna

luna:*places a black square over aizen*

drmona:ok jade will do the next one

jade and shiva:urahara give yoruichi cat nip*toses bag of cat nip*

urahara*gives cat nip and runs as far away as posable*

drmona:yoru you tease byakuya

yoru:you look like a girl

byakuya:well you sound like a boy

yoru:well at least I'm acting like an adalt not some spoild rich boy so suck on that

drmona:owch you just got burnd

rose:ya to bad but time for the next dare*runs off with jade to sab a large colletion of aizen voodo dolls*

drmona*hears aizens screems of pain from some unknown room* the dare is byakuya act like a gangsta

byakuya:again

drmona:yep luna says so

byakuya:do I have a choice

luna:nope

byakuya:thot so well ***slumps legs out strechd and falls asleep***

drmona:well he's dead for now next is toshero sing brake the ice

toshero:*as he sings the song the roome gets colder*

drmona:next is for me ta give my sis and tubasaneko a wedgi*gives a wedgi to my sis so bad her undies come flying off*sadly I can't give tubasaneko a wedgi cuz he dousn't wear undies why I don't wana know

tubasaneko:cuz I wana let by boys loose

drmona and every one:0.0 T.M.I

drmona:next dare is ulqui sing the emo song after watching this vid

ulqui:*watches than sings in a monatone voice*I feel suisidal all of a suden

drmona:*runs and stops ulqui from doing some thing stupid*luna take over

luna:ok the next one is jade have fun(hint,hint) with ichi in the closet

jade:*drags ichi in ta closet*

(min later)

jade and ichi come out beet red and smiling

luna:you guys look happy now on ta the next dare hichi you heard the list befor so get going

hichigo:fine do rush brilliance*runs off thinking of killing methods*

drmona:back now on ta the next one grimm I oficaly proclame you the king of all cats exept tubasaneko

gimm:*kisses drmona and sits on throne made of bones*

drmona:*blushes big time* next one is gin cosplay as Toshiro and near to Toshiro's rabid fangirl and boys*stares off in to the distance thinking of a naked grimmjow*

gin:*cosplay and gets mauld by fans*drmona help me!

Luna:drmona...drmona helooo r u in there* waves hand in front of drmona's face*

tubasaneko:alow me...drmona I just heard aizen I gona rape gimmjow

drmona:AIZEN YOUR GONA PAY!*runs to destroy aizen but gets held back by rose

rose:drmona you'll get your revenge I promese so calm down

drmona:your right hand my one of those aizen dolls

rose:ok*hands doll*

drmona*puts doll in a miny iron maiden with lots of spikes than throws in the fire sadly dousn't work*grrrr NEXT ONE

rose:calm down the next one is for me ta destroy aizens pride ok* cuts aizens man hood off*now the next one is momo burn aizen

momo:burns were aizens man hood use ta be

drmona:so douse this mean hes a girl now?

Jade:no now it means hes an it if we say its a girl it would be a discrace to our kind

drmona:you have a point now for the dares to continu with Tubasaneko: fight Tsukihime

tubasaneko:I don't fight girls

drmona:why are you scard ha you are scardy cat

tubasaneko*hissis than fights and gets his but kickd*I was going easy

drmona:thats bull and you know it(not good at fighting his abilaty is to copy any atack sent hes seen)

terra(some how managed to escape the playground)next dare is sero fight luna than evey one sware at aizen than push him into a vocano

(every one watches the fight than kicks aizen into the vocano in drmona's back yard)

every one:*******************************************aizen

rose:why do you have a volcano in your back yard drmona?

Drmona:I use it to thretin terra with barbe qing her fox colletshon if she dousn't shut up

rose:oh makes sence*smiles*next set is from jade

SHIVA:EAT A HOLLOW, DRMONA: SICK SHIVA ON BYAKUYA ^o^  
SHRINKY STUFF FOR ICHIGO! HE HAS TO SIT IN MY LAP FOR THE REST OF THE  
CHAPTER!  
GRIMMJOW: HERE'S SOME CATNIP XD  
OLD MAN YAMMAMOTO: SING AND DANCE TO THE SONG "SINGLE LADIES" BY BYONCE.  
HICHIGO, BYAKUYA, ICHIGO, TOSHIRO, ULQUIORRA, AND GRIMMJOW: DO A STRIP TEASE  
FOR DRMONA'S, LUNA'S, ROSE'S, AND MINE ENJOYMENT!  
HICHIGO: KILL THE JONAS BROTHERS UNLESS DRMONA TELL YOU NO, THEN YOU GO KILL  
SPECIAL AGENT OSO (STUPID PANDA!)  
TUBASANEKO: YOU GET A FREEBE DARE TOO.  
ROSE, LUNA, DRMONA, AND ME: KILL AIZEN IN A IMMAGINITIVE WAY!

Tubasaneko:ok lets start shiva eat this hollow*points to hollow* than go after byakuya

shiva:*eats hollow than starts acting like shes high and nearly kills byakuya*

tubasaneko:ichi come hear* ichi comes over and I poor the powder kurosuch some how made last chapter on him and he shrinks to the size of a 4 year old kid and is tied to jade*

luna:now the next one is gimm hear is cat nip

grimm:noo don't that stuf makes me del-*gets it stufd in his mouth than has sex with aizen who meraculusly suvived*

drmona:*caut grimm kissing aizen with cat nip*WHO GAVE GRIMMJOW CAT NIP

luna*points to aizen*

drmona*tears aizen apart with her bare hands*I feel better whats next oh yammamoto sing

yamamoto:*sings*

evey 1:gha out ears there bleeding stop

drmona:now hichi,byaku,toshi,ulqui,and grimm striptease for my and my co hoast for our entertainment(sorry but ichi can't particapate cuz I may be a evil sicko but I have a hart ichi looks to yung so no)

every 1 ***douse striptease***  
drmoan*nose bleeds*n next is hichi kill the jonas bros after I get there song year 3000

hichi*came back than killd them and whent ta bed*

drmona:now its time for tubasaneko to get a freebi dare

tubasaneko:ok kitten I dare you to be my pet for the reast of the capter and say nya after every sentence

drmona:*puts on coller*some times I hate you nya

tubasaneko:I love you to kitten now for the next dare drmona,luna,rose,and jade kill aizen

drmona:lets go nya*every one kills aizen with evil fluffy bunnys*the next set of dares are from rose nya

YACHIRU:KISS KENCHAN  
HICHIGO: KISS USORATIH  
ICHIGO: KISS HITAROSU  
AIZEN:DRINK THIS(IS POTION THAT WILL TURN HIM BACK INTO A LUTIUTE WITH NO  
MEMORIES OF WHAT HE WILL DO)  
EVERYONE: DOGPILLE ON AIZEN  
AIZEN:DOGPILE ON YOUR SELF  
TOSEN SHOUT I HATE JUSTICE

drmona:yachi kiss kenchan nya

yachi:ok kitty chan*kisses kenny on the cheak*

drmona:what is with every one calling me kitty or kitten nya

tubasaneko:I do it cuz you cute my little kitten* pets than he purrs*

drmona:you the only one who is a cat nya

tubasaneko:so dousn't mater kitten now on ta the next one hichi kiss usorathih and ichi kiss hitarosu

hichi and ichi*kiss those ppl*

luna:aizen drink this*forces aizen to drink the spiked tea and he shrinks than is "acsadently"stepd on by jade*

rose:the next one is every one dog pile on aizen*sqwishes him even more*

drmona:now tosen shout I hate justice as loud as you can nya

tousen:I would be lieng but to save my boy parts I'll do it

drmona:good nya

tousen:I HATE JUSTICE*run to corner and starts crying*

ok thank for the revews no on that note I'v dicided to swich hallibell and toshero as well as orihime and nel and yammamoto and aizen in the chapter after the next one if you have any other ideas pleas revew them with your dares also I'm going camping next week or the week after not shure wich sadly but if theres enof revews I'll update my swichd story with two chapters and put an extra kill aizen part in this story so ya revew pleas


	11. Chapter 11 yukineko

I sware I am almost dead first of all we leaft for camping at the crack of fuc**** dawn(not a morning person)than when we got to then when my dad finaly chose a camp site wich just so happened to be the ferthast from the car we had to unload every thing from all of wich were hevy and I got atackd by realy big bugs and fell in the creek not fun the moment we got home I said skrew the bath Im going strait to bed and slept for and entire day.

Drmona:Im dead pleas tell me that Im dead every musle in my body hurts still

tubasaneko:it was funny to watch you fall in the watter your head is so hard that a fall from 20 ft in the air can't brake it

drmona:do you waunt me to bring your other half hear?

Tubasaneko:nooooo not yukineko he'll freeze me to death(yukineko is tubasaneko's other half origanaly they were one zanpakto calld tubasayukineko but due to the type of sword they can split into two diferent ppl)

drmona:than forget about that event

tubasaneko:but it's two hard to forget espeshuly your blue and green dotted undies

drmona:*blushes*baka don't tell them that yukineko tubasaneko's being mean

yukineko:*glares coldly than tuches drmona's head*you have a fever*picks up and walks to his roome*

drmona:noooo im fine let me go I don't wana go back to sleep*being drug into dark evil looking room*

terra:since kyl- I mean drmona is curently busy and probly wont come back out till way later if at all and since she gave her co hoasts a brake me and tubasaneko will sub now for dares from our first contender

tubasaneko theas are fromTifalochrt

yumichika: show everyone a picture book of when he was younger  
byakuya: kiss yoruichi  
yoruichi: tickle byakuya without getting killed  
gin: admit your number one fear  
izuru: use gins fear agaisnt him  
kenpachi: kiss unohana  
ichigo: sing best freind while dancing to carremeldansen  
rukia: slap ichigo with one of byakyas koi fish, if byakuya asked were you got  
it say renji gave it to you

terra:ok yami you know what to do

yami:hey im still very yung*shows pics*

tubasaneko:whoa you were even more girly back than

yami:Im not girly just pretty like a princess unlike you

tubasaneko:your right Im not pretty as a princess

yami:so you admit it

tubasaneko:you didn't let me finish Im as hansome as a devil*evil devil smerk*

terra:next is byaku kiss yoru

byakuya:I don't have to lisen to you

terra:yes you do I have black mail material some thing about you doing nawty with some one

byakuya:your evil like your sister*kisses yoru than runs from urahara and soi fon*

terra:at least I didn't threten your man hood next is yoru tickle byaku

yoru:*flash steps and tickles him while avoiding the atacks from renji*

terra:next up is gin admit you worst fear

gin:grey hounds

terra and tubasaneko:gray hounds r u serious...why

gin:cuz there like dogs but I sware there horses and it's not posable to be boath

tubasaneko:ok...next dare is izuru use gins fear against him

izuru*unleashd the hell hounds as gin puts them*

gin:*in tears some were in a forest im drmonas bacement*

terra:since when have we had a forest in our bacement?

tubasaneko:don't know next dare is ken chan kiss unahona

zaraki:*gets kissd by unahona than faints*

terra:unahona is scary even when kissing next is ichigo: sing best freind while dancing to carremeldansen

ichi:*sings and dances half naked and all the boys start drooling*

terra:next is ruki slap ichi with koi from byakuyas pond

ruki:gladly ***slaps ichi with fish***

byakuya:were did my fishes go I bet it was yoruichi shes allways eating them

tubasaneko:that fish looks yummy*drools*next set of de-*gets cut off by a loud scream*

drmona:honase(let go)I don't waunt any of that stuf

yukineko:you need to eat your medacin

drmona:no I hate any thing realated to docters extept ichi I can't hate him

yukineko:trys to forse drmona to eat the medacin but she uses luppi and aizen to doge the evil medacin*

(crash,bang,boom after fighting for a long time yukineko finaly got drmona to eat the medacin and she is curently fast asleep in her bed)

yukineko:you know shes a lot more cuter and nicer when shes sleeping

terra:are you kiding shes even more of a devil*remembers time when her and drmona slept on the same couch and drmona kickd her of on to the floor*

tubasaneko:*sneaks off to join drmona in bed*

yukineko:and were do you think your going tubasaneko*evil arua*

tubasaneko:to make shure shes ok don't kill me*innosent yet scared eyes*

yukineko:shes fine now go away*locks drmonas room than gos to his own*

tubasaneko:dam I almost lost my life meany white haird blue eyed jerk

terra:qwit wineing the next set of dares are from luna

Here some 1000 glasses for throwing at Aizen -kick and stabs Aizen on the  
you-know-what-(obviously the manhood)- Onto the dares:  
Ichigo and Zangetsu: watch Dora the Explorers for 4 freaking hours  
Aizen: everything what you say still censored by my censor button  
Urahara: broke your fan  
Yoruichi: pull down Byakuya's pants plus his underwear if you get lucky  
Byakuya: still a gangster  
Toshiro: turn into a toddler  
Drmona: give Tubasaneko a cat food  
Ulquiorra: read a fanfic about IchiUlqui  
Jade: so going to fight me  
Hichigo: kill barney again and again  
Momo: set something on fire but at Aizen  
Gin: dye your hair black  
Tubasaneko: just fight Tsukihime like a real man  
Me: go bankai and use my water fox to make Aizen drown  
Everyone: make Aizen drunk  
_

luna:*throws glasses and knifs at aizens manhood than grins evily while waking away*

tubasaneko:the next one is ichi and zan go in to this room

ichi and zan:*follows tubasaneko in to a room with a huge tv than the door shuts locks and the dora marathon starts*

(4 hours later ichi and zan become comatose and ichi is sent to a carzy house cuz he became a masacist lets just say hichi is prowd ichi has turnd a new merderous leaf)

tubasaneko:zan r u ok

zan(in emo corner)*twich*I will for ever hate little kids

tubasaneko:ok next dare is aizen your words are now sensord

aizen:**** *** **** *** ** *** **** ** ** ****(what the fuc* why do ppl hate me so much)

terra:cuz your gona kill tatski and kego the next dare is urahara kill your fan

urahara:ok*kills fan than magicly pulls one exactly like it out of thin air*

tubasaneko:next is yoru pull down byakuyas tidy whittys and pants

yoru:*douse what is told but only got the pants down reviling byakuyas pink boxers with harts*

tubasaneko:you wear boxers not me ok next is byakuya you still get to be a gangsta

yukineko:drmona has a leter for you*hands leter and tubasaneko reads it*also theres this*stufs cat food in tubasanekos mouth gaging him*

tubasaneko:*cogh*yuck ok acording to drmona who is still bed ridden thanks to a sertan ice devil byakuya will not be a gangst this time but a play boy

byakuya:*blushes than acts like a play boy*

tubasaneko:she also says the next chapter byakuya will be a pimp if any one reqweasts it

terra:the next dare is ulqui read an ichiulqui fan fic

ulqui:I think im horny now*walks away with his manhood showing thru his pants*

terra:next is jade and luna fight

(they fight and boath die than are brot back cuz there funny and members of the kill aizen fan club wich are all immortal sort of)

tubasaneko:next up is hichi kill barny over and over

hichi:*tellaports and kills barny for three weeks* no mater how many times I kill this bast*** it never gets old

yukineko:drmona says the next dare is set some thing on fire at aizen momo

momo:ok*sets aizens long hair on fire*

tubasaneko:gin die your hair black

gin:*dies his hair but it some how ended up white and black spoted*

terra:tubasaneko you must fight and no chicking out

tubasaneko:i don't wana

Tsukihime:scardy cat

tubasaneko:*fights and brakes tsukihime's arm and leg than passes out*

tsukihime:why did he pass out I didn't even tuch him

drmona(escaped yukineko)since hes not with yuki neko hes a lot weaker than normal what he just hut you with was about 5% power

yukineko:found you*drags drmona back to bed*

terra:luna kills aizen with her banki just stay away from my zanpakto

luna:why

terra:cuz my zanpakto is kitsuna shes a fire fox

luna:oh*kills aizen and avoids terras kitsuna*

every one:*gets aizen drunk after reviveng him*

yukineko;drmona says the next set of dares are from jade

Aizen: go to a bleach convention, go to we hate Aizen tent, and the rest, well  
hehe ^o^! Yoruichi, eat catnip then go seven minutes in heaven with Urahara.  
Tubasaneko: Way tmi on the underwear thing! Ichigo and I umm...(giggle)my  
house...-  
*Stab Aizen vodoo doll in the manhood* Bring orochimaru on and make Aizen and  
Orochimaru fight to the death! The winner dies by my hand( don't tell them  
that though.) Battle Royale time!  
Me vs Luna  
drmonavs Rose  
Winners fight eachother untill only the two finalist are left then they fight.  
Bankais and other releases and tricks are aloud. Grimmjow and drmona: SEVEN  
MINUTES IN HEAVEN

terra:ok now lets start aizen your dare awaits

aizen:it can wait im drinking my tea

drmona:(escaped again)no waiting*pushes into the grand kill aizen meeting*

yukineko:you are still as much of a pain as you were when you were three*drags drmona away*

tubasaneko:o kayy next is yoru you know what to do*stufs cat nip in yorus mouth than throws urahara and her in a closet*

(7 min later urahara comes out with scratches and love bites)

terra:next is ichi and jade have fun*telaports ichi to jade*

tubasaneko:realy I thot is was fair every one know oh well next is orochimaru vs aizen to the death

(they fight and luckly killd each other)

terra:yay orochi gay maru is dead now the next one

(jade and luna fight and sadly luna won with heavy injory)

terra:now drmona vs rose

yukineko:no

drmona:the hell I'll back down even if im sick

yukineko:fine just start

drmona:hell ya bare your fangs tubasayukineko (wingd snow cat)(for those who know what tetsiga from inuyash looks like thay kinda look like it but black and white with perals)

***fights but due to a fever drmona passes out***

yukineko:told you so*carys drmona back to bed*

terra:the final match is luna vs rose

(boath forfit cuz there tired)

tubasaneko:no I refuse to let my little kitten to be in a dark closet with that monster grimmjow

grimm:aww thanks

drmona:(escaped and magicly recoverd from her sickness at the menchon of grimm and her doing stuf)*drags grimm and dous bad things*

yukineko:*drags drmona who is not unsick back to bed*

tubasaneko:the next set is from rose

aIZEN:ALL DARE YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN.  
AIZEN MEET YOU WORST NIGHT MARE A ANGERY UNOHANA  
AIZEN RUN THROUGH THE SEREITEI BUT NAKED EVERYONE: ATACK AIZEN

drmona:(got away again) kay aizen do all the evil dares again

aizen*dies to many times to count*

drmona:hey unahona you waunted to know who mest with your bras and panties it was aizen

unahona:AIZEN YOUR A DEAD MAN

aizen*paild than died*

drmona:now run naked out of the seretei butt naked while every one trys to kill you

aizen:*gets naked*

drmona:WTF it's sooo tiny its its its like pea sized*stares at aizens pea sized manhood*

everyone:LOL*than kills aizen*

well thats all hope you guys liked it I was lisaning to fallen leavs by billy talent and the line for aizens man hood I got that idea from air gear when agito coments on ikkis manhood also for the next cappter I need to know what lunas and roses fave animals are jade yours is a mountan lion right?

Drmona,terra,tubasaneko,yukineko:*hold up flag that says REVEW PLEAS


	12. Chapter 12 aizen doom

Yo im back and feeling a little better but still not 100%

…...

drmona:yukineko let me be out of my room for a while so on to the torcher the first set is fr-*hears ticking nois*

(drmona gos and findes out that the ticking nois is a bomb that soon exploded leaving pink smoke every were)

rose:*cogh*I can't see any thing

jade:I can't eather

luna:a a aaaaaaaachuuuuu

(when the pink smoke cleard every one had animal parts)(ears,tail,claws,fangs)

drmona-tiger

terra-otter

luna-fox

jade-mountan lion

rose-bat

yamamoto-turtle

renji-monkey

rukia-rabbit

ulqui-bat

grimm-panther

aizen-pig

tosen-mole

gin-fox

stark-cyote

bargan-sloth

halibell(I know im not spelling it right)-shark

nel-ram

spoonhead(nnoitora)-mantice

esparda 7-mouse

esparda 8-weesle

esparda 9-octopus

soi fon-bee

unahona-bear(she seemd like a mother bear to me)

komamura-the same as he is now

byakuya-dove

ichigo-lion

hichigo-white lion

Orihime-rabbit

chad-bear(cant think of anything else for him)

uryu-owl

urahara-ritriver

yoruichi-cat

Kira-mouse

Isane-giraf

Hanatarō-deer

momo-squril

Shunsui-wolf

Hisagi-tasmainan devil

Toshero-egret

rangiku-dolphin

kenpachi-wolveren

yachiru-wolf pup

Ikkaku-bull

Yumichika-picock

Mayuri-spider

Ukitake-hamster

…...

drmona:as I was saying*swishes tail* the first set of dares is from jade

SORRY SORRY SOORRRRRRYYYYYYY THAT YOUR SICK. IF I'D KNOWN I WOULDN'T HAVEMADE YOU FIGHT! DARN THAT TUBASANEKO FOR TAKING YOUR ALONE TIME AWAY FROM GRIMMY.;_;

NOW FOR MUST BE CALLED SPOONBOY  
FOR THE REST IF HIS READ ALL AIZEN/GIN, ORAIZEN/TOSEN YAOI  
FANFICTIONS. THAT WAS FUNNY ABOUT THE UNDIES THOUGH. TUBASANEKO FEEL THE  
RATH OF YUKINEKO BECAUSE HOW YOU TREATED DRMONA. YUKINEKO FEEL MY RATH CAUSE  
YOU TORTURED DRMONA TOO, THIS INCLUDES MY HOLLOWS WAILING ON YOU TOO. DRMONA;  
MY SPECIAL SOUP, IT TASTED BETTER THAN ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER EATEN BEFORE. MY COOKING IS GOOD, NOTHING LIKE ORIHIME'S. AFTER THE SOUP ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS  
EAT SOME ICECREAM AND THEN YOU'LL BE CURED. SOO HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER.  
…...

drmona:thanks for the concern

jade:no prob

tubasaneko:*plays with drmonas kitty ears*I will protect my kitten as any father would

drmona:your not my dad

tubasaneko*crys in mushrume closet corner*

your new name for this chapter is spoonboy

spoonboy:why douse every one make fun of my hat

rose:cuz it looks like a spoon

jade:hay has eney one seen aizen(waunts to hurt him)

drmona:ya he is baby sitting my sister*looks in on aizen and terra,aizen is wearing a pink frilly princess dress*

rose:ok next dare aizen read this*hands a big book of aizen yaoi*

aizen:*grabs book,starts to read and cant stop*

luna:next is tubasaneko feel the rath of yukineko*pushes a sqwoming tubasaneko into yukinekos room*

tubasaneko:a a a h h hi yu yu yuki

yukineko:*glares a glare that says if you dont get out your dead*

tubasaneko:*trys to run away but jade tied him to yukineko with unbrakeable wire*

yukineko:*ice cold glare*why did you tie this idiot to me?(not a morning person)

jade:cuz you made drmona stay in her room all day

yukineko:she was sick*gets hit by jades hollows*

(the room gets even colder than befor...its natral temp is-10F)

luna:next dare is eat jades soup and icecream cure

demona:ok*eats*it was good thanks Im feeling better all redy

jade:your wellcom now the next set of dares is from rose

7 minutes in heven(brought to u by my hollow sero)  
old abs man & mr. stupid god conplex guy(aizen yamamoto)  
ichigo & hichi  
byakuya & Renji  
grimmjow & ulquiorra  
cow & barragon( 2 espada)  
nel & nnoitra  
chicken & kenpachi  
mayuri & szayel  
tansa zan & zangetsu  
aizen: fight me and my hollow  
ulquiorra: hug a ... COW!  
grimmjow: fight a panther  
starrk: hug hallibel  
urahara: kiss nemu see what mayuri does  
every one: group therapy time  
aizen: feel the rath of an angry mob of the AFSR(assosiation of female soul  
reapers)  
kenpachi: no fighting or holding any wepons for 2 chapters  
yachiru: kiss hanatoro  
ikkaku kiss yumichika  
aizen: fight hichi in his true form  
ok im good for now

…...

sero:ok go to your closets

drmona:*sets up tv so we can see whats going on*

closet one hichi and ichi

…...

hichi:*licks ichi and starts takeng his cloas off*

ichi:*moan*hichi

hichi:*puts ichis manhood in mouth*

…...

drmona*nose bleed*l lets seee some other cl closet

co hoasts:*nose bleeds*ya lets do that

closet two old abs man & mr. stupid god conplex guy(aizen yamamoto)

…...

aizen:*kisses*

yamamoto:*dousnt resist*

…...

drmona:aaaaaaaaaaaaa some one bleach my eyes it burns

every one:NEXT CLOSET!

closet three byakuya and renji

…...

renji:captan what shuld I do?

Byakuya:*pulls down pants and boxers*suck

renji*happly obeys*

…...

drmona:I can die with almost no regrets

terra:*walks in*so why is the red mokey sucking the doves di**

drmona:get out terra your to yung for this*pushes terra out*

jade:next closet

closet 4 grimmjow & ulquiorra

grimmjow:I can feel the if you tuch him youll get it hard latter vibs form drmona(drmona is seme grimm is uke)

ulqui:youd do it and she wouldent minde if ichi and hichi were hear

grimm:true

…...

drmona:*still sending the vibes and glareing*grrrrrrrr

luna:since its to dangerous to snap her out of it ill be in charge for now next closet

closet 5 cow & barragon

…...

barragon*sits on cow and moves up and down*

cow:moo

…...

drmona:*still sending evil arua*

rose:next closet pleas

closet 6 nel & spoonboy

…...

spoonboy:I am not fuc**** that little brat

nel:*kiss*

…...

drmona:*no more evil arua but is still glareing

jade:next

closet 7 chicken & kenpachi

…...

ken:*kisses chicken but ends up killing it*

…...

drmona*still glareing but cant help but giggle*

rose:next

closet 8 mayuri & szayel

…...

***they are playing with each others manhood***

…...

drmona:*brain leaks out of ears*(dead)

terra:wow it killd her almost as bad as when she read my yammichi story(yammi x ichigo)

tubasaneko:*drags terra out and picks up drmonas brain to fix it*

yukineko:next(there still tied together)

closet 9 tansa zan & zangetsu

…...

zangetsu:basicly im kissing my self

tensa:*drags zans head down and kisses*

…...

rose:ok now my dares the first one is aizen: fight me and my hollow

aizen:*fights and dies*

drmona:*holding onto grimmjow posesvely*next dare is ulquiorra: hug a ... COW!

Ulqui:*hugs cow and kills it*

ichi:the next dare is grimmjow fight a panther

grimm:*pries drmona off and fights panther*ha Im king

drmona:*again ataches her self to grimmjow*next dare is starrk: hug hallibel

starrk:*hugs than gets punchd in the face by hallibel*ow I think im going to take a nap

hichi:next dare is urahara: kiss nemu see what mayuri does

nemu( after the kiss him yoru hit him)

grimm:the next dare is

drmona: every one: group therapy time

evey one gos to therapy than sevril ppl try suiside

rose:next is aizen: feel the rath of an angry mob of the AFSR

aizen:*gets blown up like a baloon than boom*

luna:eww I got aizen gut on me any way the next dare is kenpachi: no fighting or holding any wepons for 2 chapters

drmona:*locks ken in solitery confinement*

jade:next is yachiru: kiss hanatoro

yachi*kisses*

hanatoro:*blushes*

rose:next is ikkaku kiss yumichika

***they kiss but it becomes a full out make out seshon***

luna;next one is aizen: fight hichi in his true form

hichi:yesssss*kills aizen with a blue cero his long white hair flowing behinde him*

terra:H.O,T

yukineko and tubasaneko:the final set is from luna

Me: blew Aizen to the grand canyon with my kyuubi kaze (wind ninetail fox)  
Ichigo: you could torture Aizen  
Hichigo: kill Mario over and over ( i hate him)  
Drmona: i dare you to make Tubasaneko eat catnip and force him to hug Yukineko  
( BTW, yukineko it's a nice name)  
Tubasaneko: this time fight Tensa Zangetsu  
Tensa Zangetsu: turn your head around from Ichigo, teach me the final getsuga  
tensho ( My zanpakuto and Ichigo's are resemble moon)  
Urahara: do you know that Benihime knows Tsukihime, they're friends because  
their princess. I dare you to kiss Yoruichi (i love UraYoru)  
Aizen: run around seireitei naked and say 'I'm a pedo and do naughty things to  
Toshiro and Yachiru'  
Yoruichi: switch Byakuya's boxers with female underwear  
Toshiro: wear a kitty suit and sing 'hare hare yukai'  
Ulquiorra: wear a batman suit  
Grimmjow: you can kitty palace  
Rose: give Aizen a poisonous tea and don't tell him it's poison  
Jade: 7 min in heaven with Strawberry  
Me,Drmona,Rose,and Jade: let's prank on Aizen  
Everyone minus espada and Aizen: i'm gonna use all my fox including my fifth  
and Tsukihime will help me, so run for your life i'm gonna attack toward the  
espada and Aizen

…...

drmona:ok lets start with luna blow aizen down the grand canyon with your wind fox

luna:*praktaly kills aizen*

tubasaneko:hey yuki maby we shuld fight in our true form

yukineko:no im not fusing with an idiot like you any time soon

drmona:the next one is Ichigo: you could torture Aizen

hichi:*wispers torcher methods to ichi*

ichi*smerks*ok Ill try that one*ties aizen to bed post his legs apart and dumps spiders on him*

aizen:help

drmona:no

rose:the next one is kill Mario over and over

hichi:*kills over*

terra:and now Drmona: i dare you to make Tubasaneko eat catnip and force him to hug Yukineko  
( BTW, yukineko it's a nice name)

drmona:thanks*forces cat nip down tubasanekos throt*now hug yukineko

yukineko:*grabs staple gun and staples tubasaneko to a wall*keep your idiodic hands away from me you idiot

terra:harsh oh well next is Tubasaneko: this time fight Tensa Zangetsu

tubasaneko:*fights and brakes*

boath the nekos:the next dare is Tensa Zangetsu: turn your head around from Ichigo, teach me the final getsuga

tensa:*teaches*

luna;its realy that easy

tensa:yep

hichi:next dare is Urahara: do you know that Benihime knows Tsukihime, they're friends because  
their princess. I dare you to kiss Yoruichi

urahara:realy*kissis yoru*

benihime:yep

hyorimaru:the next dare is Aizen: run around seireitei naked and say 'I'm a pedo and do naughty things to Toshiro and Yachiru'

aizen:*douse what hes told but is killd by terra and zaraki*(terra loves toshero)

luna:next is Yoruichi: switch Byakuya's boxers with female underwear

yoru:*swiches and runs away from byakuya who is wearing nothing but the girly pink undis*

rose:lol now for Toshiro: wear a kitty suit and sing 'hare hare yukai'

toshero:*sings the song while terra is firmly atachd to him*

yukineko:some how I feel slightly offended

tubasaneko:just to continu u u Ulquiorra: wear a batman suit(still stapled and high)

ulqui:*wears sute and kills some arancar that looks like the joker*

jade: the dare is Grimmjow: you can kitty palace

grimm:slightly anoyd by all the cats cudling drmona

drmona:their sooooooo cute(major lover of cats)*swishes tail and twiches ears*

grimm:*pulls drmona away from cats*the next dare is Rose: give Aizen a poisonous tea and don't tell him it's poison

rose:hear*gives tea*

aizen:so you do like me*drinks*

'rose:no I still hate you

aizen:but*dies*

rose:see the dare to be done next is Jade: 7 min in heaven with Strawberry

jade:gladly*drags ichi to dark closet*

luna:now on to Me,Drmona,Rose,and Jade: let's prank on Aizen

jade*comes out and every one put plastic spiders on aizens pillow*

aizen:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa holy fuc**** shi* more evil spiders

drmona:lols now for Everyone minus espada and Aizen: i'm gonna use all my fox including my fifth  
and Tsukihime will help me, so run for your life i'm gonna attack toward the  
espada and Aizen ***hides grimmjow***

jade:*hides ichigo*

terra*hides toshero*

rose:*hides ulquiora*

luna:now atack ahahahhahahahahaha*atacks with foxes*

the end for now

hope you all liked it the next chapter my sister will take over my computer but dont wory Ill proof read it first

till next time*plane gos by saying revew*

aizen is tied to the plane


	13. chapter 13 lots of 7 min in hell

Terra will be whriting the next chapter so dont yell at me when the next chapter comes

…...

drmona:waaaaaa I got ta go to the doc for a shot soon

yukineko:yes and theres no backing out

drmona:ya I know any way on to the dares the first set is form rose

HICHIGO: READ THE DECLARATION OF ICHIGO'S INNER WORLD TO EVERYONE  
HICHIGO,ICHIGO, ZANGETSU:CONSOLING  
AIZEN: HICH A RIDE ON FIRE WORKS  
KUROTSUCHI: INVENT A DEVICE THAT CAN SWICH PEOPLE MINDS  
BYAKUYA: HUG A CHERRY TREE  
AIZEN: RUN NUDE THROE A CAPTAIN MEETING  
LUPPI: THROW PIE AT GRIMMJOW  
YAMAMOTO: DANCE TO SINGLE LADYS  
AIZEN AND YAMAMOTO: 7 MINUTES IN HEVEN WHILE WATCHING ELMO BARNEY , TELITUBYS  
AND  
AIZEN: DO U WANT A BREAK FROM US  
AIZEN: YOU DO  
AIZEN: TO F***ING BAD  
NNOITRA: DRINK THIS (LOVE POITION FOR NEL)  
NEL: DRINK THIS(LOVE POITION FOR NNOITRA)  
7 MINUTES IN HEVEN  
JADE ICHIGO  
ULQUIORRA ORIHIME  
NEL NNOITRA  
ME HICHIGO  
URAHARA YORUICHI  
KENPACHI COW  
YACHIRU IKAKU  
GANJU BONNIE  
SERO GRIMMJOW  
SHIROZANGETSU SHIVA  
MOMO IZURU  
TOSHRO KARIN  
RANGIKU GIN  
AIZEN POLOR BEAR,BARNY,ELMO,and the TELITUBIES  
HISANA BYAKUYA  
STARK HALIBEL  
NEMU URYU  
ME ULQUIORRA  
AIZEN COW and GRIZZLY BEAR  
AIZEN: ALL DARES U RECIVED SO FAR  
GRIMMJOW: DRINK THIS(tea will turn him human)  
GRIMMJOW: DO U LOVE ANYONE  
ALL GIRLS: SLAP AIZEN LIKE ORIHIME DID TO ULQUIORRA  
LUPPI: COOKIE

…...

drmona:thats a lot

rose:yep

tubasaneko:lets start with HICHIGO: READ THE DECLARATION OF ICHIGO'S INNER WORLD TO EVERYONE

hichi:ok _**We the people of Ichigo's inner world, in order to make this place better, establish things, insure stuff and common defense, promote general well stuff, and get the damn liberty we deserve to us, and establish this Declaration of Ichigo's Inner World.**_

Drmona:I got this from rose's story hichigo rock zangetsus poll It's realy funny this one just happens to be my fave chapter

tubasaneko:we should get a declaration for drmona's inner world

hichi:it can't be as bad a ichigo's boaring inner world

tubasaneko:no it's not boaring just mest up

jade:what do you mean

tubasaneko:it changes between three difrent worlds

the first one is ok its a big open fild with a lake and a stary sky realy peasfull(drmona's happy place)

the second is crazy it looks simmaler to the first one but with grave stones and black grass and a red sky

the third one I realy don't like its were we first met that world is depresing it's empty cold lonely pich black yuki do you remember the first time we met drmona?

Yukineko:ya when she was little no one liked her she was allways alone she wouldnt cry on the outside but inside she was always crying until we came along even then she still whent back to that world but since she's met rose,jade,and luna she seem so much happyer

drmona:right enof with the depreshon on to more dares the next one we do is HICHIGO,ICHIGO, ZANGETSU:CONSOLING

zan:ichigo and hichigo what do you think of each other

ichigo:hichi is a evil devil who will one day kill me but I have to admit he is realy good with words

hichigo:ichi is sexy and the pefict uke for any who waunt to fu** him but his inner world is soooo boaring

ichigo:im not an uke

hichigo:yes you are admit it

drmona:I got to agrea with hichi on this one

ichigo:shut up

drmona;well you guys are working on that im gona go to the next dare wich is AIZEN: HICH A RIDE ON FIRE WORKS

aizen:noooo

drmona:rose if you pleas

rose:shure*ties aizen to large rocket like fire work*321 blast off

aizen:aaaaaaa*blows up with white light surounding him*(I did some thing simaler but with a bottle rocket and one of my uncles star wars toys I think it was luke but I dont remember any way we found his head but nothing more)

drmona,luna,jade,and rose:prety*watches aizes guts and blood go every were*

tosen:noooo aizen sama*crys*

tubasaneko:next one is KUROTSUCHI: INVENT A DEVICE THAT CAN SWICH PEOPLE MINDS

kurotsuchi:way a head of you I alredy made one for drmonas other story swichd*preses button*

(every ones mind gets swichd)

drmona-grimmjow

jade-nel(little nel not big nel)

rose-luna

toshero-halibell

aizen-yammamoto

gin-rangiku

ulquiora-yachiru

(ill let your imagination do the reast)

grimm:aaaa im a girl how do you walk with theas drmona*points to boobs then falls over*their hevy

drmona:wow im a boy there not that big or hevy to me*picks up grimm with one arm*

rose:you seem calm even if your now a boy

drmona:ya well I feel lighter in the chest area but blow the belt is anoying

jade:im little ichi hold me

ichi*holds jade*so when is this gona wear off

kurosuchi:dont know

zaraki:well fix it soon I dont like seeing yachirus face look so emoshenless

grimmjow:ya and ulquiora is starting to scare me the emo bast*** is acting like a three year old on shuger high

drmona:my guse yachi and ulqui have swichd mindes

rangiku;my twins my poor twins are being abused*points to her body wich gin is in playing with her boobs*

drmona:well nothing we can do now tho I wonder were the food I eat gos if I have a hollow hole were my stumic is sapose ta be*sits and ponders*

tubasaneko:this sucks why couldent I have swichd with a girl(in byakuyas body)

yukineko:I think your lucky(in soi fons body)

luna:the next dare is BYAKUYA: HUG A CHERRY TREE

bakuya:ok its not my pride that'll be ruind its tubasanekos*swishes tail and hug tree*

tubasaneko:noooo my pride

drmona;next is AIZEN: RUN NUDE THROE A CAPTAIN MEETING

aizen:(in yammamotos body)*runs nude*

eveyone:ack our eye they burne some one pleas gouge them out

drmona:i need to go bleach my brain out now*gos to bleach brain*

jade:*hurals*

luna:next dare is LUPPI: THROW PIE AT GRIMMJOW*trying not to throw up on some one*

luppi:*throws pie at drmona thinking it was grimmjow*ha take that

drmona:*blocks with aizen than flicks luppi*baka im drmona gimm is in my body and there is no way im letting you get pie on him while hes in it

luppi:dam

jade:ok next dare is YAMAMOTO: DANCE TO SINGLE LADYS

yamamoto:*dances*(imagin aizen dancing to that song)

halibel:im small grate the next dare is nel and nnoitora take this drink and drink it

nel and nnoitora:*drink it*wana hug*hugs*

rose:now for 7 min in hell

drmona:grimm cant particapate

grimm:why also why did you cut your long brown hair and dye it black(it was down to my butt im 5ft)

drmona:your in my body and your my kitty so no and about my hair having it long was a pain in the but as for dying it black I felt like it

grimm:get in closet

(in closet 1 AIZEN AND YAMAMOTO: 7 MINUTES IN HEVEN WHILE WATCHING ELMO BARNEY , TELITUBYS  
AND )

…...

boath:why do little kids like this?

…...

drmona:ya I dont know*huging grimm*

grimm:arnt you at least a little upset that your huging your own body and not mine

drmona:a little but this way you cant get away cuz now im bigger so I dont mind

(closet 2 JADE ICHIGO)

…...

ichigo:sorry jade I just cant kiss nels body

jade:fine*sad*just let me sit in your lap and hug me

ichigo:I can do that

…...

drmona:poor jade I'll make shure she gets extra ichi time when she gets back to her body

grimm:when I get back you are gona feel how I feel now

drmona:...I cant tell if thats a good thing or a bad thing

(closet 3 ULQUIORRA ORIHIME)

…...

orihime:*hugs ulqui*your soo cute even if your in yachirus body

ulqui:*feeling realy emo and cant breath*

…...

grimm:this time I feel for you ulquiorra

drmona:*still thinking of whethr what grimm said is a good thing or a bad thing*

(closet 4 NEL NNOITRA)\

…...

nel:*leans in to kiss nnoitra but gets dragd off some were by jade*

jade:not in my body you dont(jade found away to tune into nels older form for a while)

…...

drmona:seriously jade will get some major ichi time after this how are you guys doing

rose and luna:we are a ok

(closet 5 rose and hichi)

…...

boath*kiss*(um luna I dont know who you waunt as you partner but grimm ulqui and ichi are taken so pleas send me the name of the person you waunt to clame)

…...

drmona:im gona try some thing

grimm:what

drmona:useing your powers

grimm:if your gona do that then im gona try to get in your inner world

(closet 6 URAHARA YORUICHI)

…...

they make out not careing whos body they are in

…...

drmona:gride pantera(dont care if I spelld it whrong)*changes into grimms kitty form and swishes tail back and forth*

grimm:wow tubasaneko was right your inner world is mest up and depresing

tubasaneko:told ya

(closet 7 KENPACHI COW)

…...

ken:first a chicken now a cow*still kills it*

…...

drmona and rose:can he not have smex with some thing and not kill it

unahona:hes rather gentle with me

grimm:wow im jellous drmonas hard with me

drmona:ha when ever I let you top I cant walk for a week

grimm:so your point

drmona:its revenge

(closet 8 YACHIRU IKAKU)

yachi:ok baldy *kisses ikaku on the head then gets dragd off by rose*

…...

luna:why are your closets soooo short

drmona:cuz im a very lazy ather and its late at night

(closet 9 GANJU BONNIE)

…...

ganju:bonnie!

bonnie:*headbutts*

ganju:I love you to*kisses*

…...

drmona:...

tubasaneko:wow this makes me think of drmonas first kiss

drmona:dont tell them!

Luna,rose,jade:tell us

drmona:noooooo

tubasaneko:haha*evil grin*why not tell them is it because it was with a girl

drmona:shut up*blushes*

tubasaneko:ya this guy at school was pestering her about going on a date with him and she wasnt intrested and told him so many times I cant count

drmona:*hides in corner blushing*

yukineko:in the end her best friend grabd her than kissd her and sayd shes mine so back off

tubasaneko:ya so from than on the prick stopd stalking her

drmona:shut up*crying*you know the hell I had to endur after that

yukineko:yes now on to the next one*walks to room*

(closet 10 SERO GRIMMJOW)

…...

grimm:*panic*drmonas gona realy hurt me if I screw you in her body

sero:calm down shes not her now is she now?

Grimm:no

drmona:my grimm sences are tingaling*runs and braks down the door in rage*

grimm:uh bie sero*gets dragd away by drmona*

…...

closet 11 SHIROZANGETSU SHIVA

…...

(they kill the camera and sherozangetsu comes out with deep scratches)

…...

jade:what did you guys do in there

shirozangetsu:I dont think you waunt to know

jade:right that just makes me waunt to know more

.,...

closet 12 MOMO IZURU

…...

momo:um um um*blushes*

izuru:*kiss*

momo:*passes out*

…...

closet 13 TOSHRO KARIN

…...

toshero:*hugs*

karin:yo your sofacating me

toshero:sorry not use to the new weight on my chest

(the door brakes in and hallibell drags toshero away)

…...

drmona:whats with every one brakeng my doors?

Tubasaneko:you did it

drmona:I was protecting my verginity

grimmjow:lier you lost that to me

drmona:shut up*joins ulquiora in emo corner with sparkly pink and rainbow bunnys*whats up with the bunnys

rukia:thats chappys terras and my revenge

…...

closet 14 RANGIKU GIN

…...

ran:dam my babys have grown so much

gin:yep their hevy to

ran:thats a good thin but theres some thing I must tell you

gin:what

ran:Im pregnet

gin:wtf*oppens eyes* is it mine

ran yep

…...

closet 15 AIZEN POLOR BEAR,BARNY,ELMO,and the TELITUBIES

…...

polor bear:grrrr

telitubies:hi

elmo:hi there friend

barny:I love you you love me w_

aizen:aggggggggggggg*clubs the purple freak with is head*

…...

closet 16 HISANA BYAKUYA

(they make out )

…...

closet 17 STARK HALIBEL

…...

halibell:how do we do this

stark:I got an idea*grabs and cudles like a teddy bear*

halibell:*punches*your a pain but at least your a cute pain*kisses*

…...

drmona:awww cute

grimm:dont say that in my body

drmona:why?

Grimm:cuz it makes my body look stupid and is killing my rep

…...

closet 18 NEMU URYU

…...

nemu:kurosuchi sama do I have permishon to kiss him

(on other side of door)

kurosuchi:yes stupid girl as long as you get a sample of his dna for me to study

(in closet)

nemu:*has sex than plucks some of his hair and leavs by brakeng down the door*

uryu:uh*nose bleed*

…...

luna:he is out of it

rose:ya he defanetly not on earth any more

jade:yep

…...

closet 19 rose ULQUIORRA

…...

rose and ulqui kiss heataly

…...

orihime:*glares heataly at door*nel I need to make ulqui pay can you help

nel:of corse but first lets get terra in hear to help to

orihime:why

nel:cuz she is one of the reason her little brother dousn't have a girl friend

orihime:whats the other

tubasaneko:drmona

…...

closet 20 AIZEN COW and GRIZZLY BEAR

…...

aizen:why do you ppl hate me soo********************************gets raped*

…...

luna:censor button is every ones best friend

rose:luna why did you censor him

luna:cuz a)I waunted to and b)he was whineng

jade:good point*hugs ichi*

tubasaneko:finaly the 7 min in hell is over the next dare is AIZEN: ALL DARES U RECIVED SO FAR

aizen:************************************* *dies in way to many ways to count*

tubasaneko:at least no one has dared me or yukineko in 7 min in hell(hint hint)

drmona:next is GRIMM: DRINK THIS(tea will turn him human)

grimm:this is suspishes but thats never stopped my before*drinks and feels woozy*

drmona:untill grimm gets out of the bathroom we'll go to the next one ALL GIRLS: SLAP AIZEN LIKE ORIHIME DID TO ULQUIORRA

(a day later aizen is found dead with no face)

tubasaneko:were did drmona go?

Yukineko:...I don't know

tubasaneko:oh well grimm do you love any one

grimm:no*gets shockd by a bug that was implanted into him some how*I mean drmona

tubasaneko:thats kitten for you*gets shockd to*even if you shock me I still wont give up calling you kitten(very pain resistent due to drmona he is not pyisacly scard but metaly)  
luna:next is LUPPI: COOKIE

luppi:do I fu** the cookie or do I eat it*narrowly dogges a dart thrown by drmona*

(some unknown room)

nel:ok all you got to do is make him jelouse by flirting with me

terra:thats right I'v seen so many of my sisters gay and lez comics this should work

orihime:ok

(with drmona in obsevitory)

drmona:dam I missd

hichi:wa cha doin

drmona:n-n-nothing*innosent smile*

hichi:ya I can see tha*looks at darts on desk*

(with every one else)

a bright light flashd acrosd the sky blinding every one when it cleard they were all in there right full bodys

jade:finaly*drags ichi into a random bedroom*

drmona:ok now than the next set of dares are from jade

Shirozangetsu: Super funny. Do you want to kill Yammy for raping grimmjow in  
Jade's story.  
Shiva: Enough of that. Time for dares!  
Aizen: *Who is still on plane* must strip down and get naked on plane for the  
whole world to see.  
Ichigo: An hour in bedroom with Jade  
Tubasaneko: Fuse with Yukineko before we fight him.  
drmona: An hour in bedroom with Grimmkitty.  
Rose: An hour in bedroom with Ulqui-kun  
Luna: An hour in bedroom with whoever you want.  
Grimmjow has to strip tease for drmona. hehe :P  
Mayuri turn Grimmkity and Ulquiorra human for an hour.  
Nemu: Kick Mayuri's A**!  
That's all. I'm good.  
Shirozangetsu: WTF I didn't get any!  
Shiva: Fine, go kill Dora, Barney, and the telitubies. Happy?  
Shirozangetsu: That wasn't what I ment.

…...

drmona:yea I do very much so but for a fat dirty pig hes good at hideng grrrrr

grimm:I love your growl it sounds like a preditor

drmona:you know it

jade:ok now dare uno aizen is tied still to the plane naked

drmona:you waunt to do the honers

jade:you bet*ties a screeming aizen to the wing butt naked*

tubasaneko:redy for the anime arrow pointing to aizen who is dangaling from his manhood

every guy:owww that must realy hurt girls are evil

drmona:most can be so dont you forget

luna:next dare is Ichigo: An hour in bedroom with Jade

tubasaneko:hope your redy for a second round

jade:*drags ichi again*

rose:since jade will be preocupied till later we'll go onto the next one Tubasaneko: Fuse with Yukineko before we fight him

tubasaneko:I dont like our fused form he looks to girly

yukineko:I garenty my IQ will drop if we fuse

drmona:do it every one is waiting

boath:fine bare your fangs Tubasayukineko

a they are engoulf by white and black reisu that soon melds together when it dies down a figure imergis it is a slim figure of a man the top porshen of his ankle langth hair is pich black but from the neck down is white,at a closer look he has pupple eyes his outfit is baggy shigami bottoms and a fur vest with black spikes comeng out of the sholters his wings are white with black tips the cat tail is the same way but the cat ears are black with white tips he also has markings all over his body.

Grimm:dam

jade:im back whos that

drmona:that would be my zanpaktos true form redy to fight?

Jade:yep*charges*

the weppon gos right thrue the white sword and stabs jade from behinde(like a worm hole kinda)

tubasayukineko:tsk pathetic*kicks*]

jade:shut up getsuga tensho

tubasayukineko:enof playing fight for real!*dogges than uses the black and white sword and fires his own getsuga*(in case you all for got tubasa can coppy and as you have now found out yuki can redirect atacks)

drmona:*blocks with hand*enof! I askd her not to if she did go all out shed probly kill my house and sevil around it even in a training grownd Ill have a mach with you jade tukihime pleas take a brake

jade and tukihime:*nods*

drmona:*jump in the air and come down with a heel drop kick*

tubasayukineko:*dogges but drmona advances he trys to punch her but she starts a back flip grabing his head whit her legs and finashes with the back flip crashing his head on the rock causing tubasa and yuki to split*

drmona:*pant*I-I-I better take them to their roomes*drags them to their roomes*

grimm:are you ok drmona you dont look to good

drmona:ya im fi-*passes out*

terra:shes a strong one but even she has her limmets grimm carry her to her room

grimm:ok*picks drmona up and takes her to her roome*

luna:I hope shes ok since she wont be able to hoast this t or d for a while ill take over

jade:ok now the next dare is Rose: An hour in bedroom with Ulqui-kun since drmona is allredy with grimm in a room

rose*drags ulqui to a room ignoring orihimes glares*

jade:luna you get to do the same with who ever you waunt

luna:no im good the next is Grimmjow has to strip tease for drmona. hehe :P

grimm:im not going to do it if she isn't even conchus to enjoy it

jade:I'll vido tape it for her to watch later*holds up camra*

grimm:naw im shure shed like it better if I did it in person

luna:ok next is Mayuri turn Grimmkity and Ulquiorra human for an hour

mayuri:way ahead of you stupid girls

jade and luna:*smack*were not stupid

grimm and ulqui turn human

luppi:now I have a chance to kill grimmjow

terra*glare*drmona may be out for now but that dousent mean I'll let you hert her lover

jade:why are you defending you sister I thot all you guys did way anoy each other

terra:we do but we also have some sibling honer shed protect my little snow puppy(toshero)if I was unconshes

luppi:*backs off*

rose:ok that was wird the next dare is Nemu: Kick Mayuri's A**!

nemu:emrace your self*kicks*is that ok jade sama

jade:for now

sherozangetsu*stalks off to kill retarded telitubys*

rose next set is from luna

Ichigo: you and Jade will get marry  
Me: cut Aizen's pea-sized manhood  
Terra: since you never get dared, i dare you to ... KILL AIZEN  
SWA: spitballs at Aizen  
Benihime: dye Kisuke's hair crimson  
Kisuke: make a fear maiden and Aizen going to be the first one in there  
Toshiro: sue Gin  
Komamura: eat something raw and puke on your bucket helmet  
Hichigo: do something with Isshin  
Byakuya: no more gangster.. but act like an emo  
Rukia: read a fanfic about ichiruki (i love that pairing)  
Aizen: have sex with barney  
Yoruichi: you're awesome, i dare you to have fun playing with Bya-kun  
Everyone: now for our moment is... KILL AIZEN UNTIL HE GOT NO MANHOOD

…...

terra*gets a preast*

preast:do you ichigo kurosaki take jade to be your lovely wedded whife

ichi:I do

preast:do you jade take ichigo as your husband in sickness and in heath till death do you part

jade:I do I do

preast:I now prononce you husband and whife

isshin:ah my forth dauter Im so happy I shal finaly have grand kids

…...

rose:jade wake up

jade:I don wana ichi and I just got marryd

rose:no you didnt(sorry ichi has ta be single for all the other pairings)

jade:dam the next dare is luna castrate aizen

luna:gladly*castrates*

aizen:nooooo how will I make an hair to the thrown to hwako mundo

grimm:drmona calld qween of hell so I guse its up for grabs when this is all over

rose:next is terra kill aizen

terra:what

grimm:aizen waunts to talk to you

terra:ok*talks aizen to death*(no seriously once she starts she dousnt stop no off button)

jade:the next is SWA: spitballs at Aizen

swa:redy aim fire!*a billion spit balls land in aizen mouth gaging him to death again*(I semi made him immortal)

toshero:the next dare is Benihime: dye Kisuke's hair crimson

beni:*dyes*he looks wirder than normal

kisuke:benihime your so mean

rose:on to the next dare is Kisuke: make a fear maiden and Aizen going to be the first one in there

urahara:all redy did presenting fear maiden mark two

rose:what about mark one?

Urahara:others are useng it

jade:aizen step right in

aizens fear comes in on the screen it is all of femail kind

terra:makes sence he did tick off most of us any way next dare is Toshiro: sue Gin

toshiro:I sue you for takeng my lolly pop when we first met

gin:oooookay shorty what ever you say*kisses and runs*

terra:dam you gin I dont care if a lot of ppl like you die dance in flames kitsuna*turns into a bow and fires fox like fire arrows*

luna:next is Komamura: eat something raw and puke on your bucket helmet

komamura:I eat things raw any way*eats a chicken and throws up fethers*

ulquiora:next dare is Hichigo: do something with Isshin

isshin:my second son give dady a hug

hichi:*kicks*no fuc**** way

isshin*whines loudly and anoyingly*

hichi:and king says I make him crazy*walks away*

yuzu:hichi you shouldent bully thos weaker than your self

hichi:what ever next dare is Byakuya: no more gangster.. but act like an emo

byakuya:how do I do that

ulqui:ill help you with that*gives 500 tip on how to cut your self and enjoy it*

byakuya:my dear hisana I will be joining you soon*insted of emo her turnd suisidle*

ulqui:oops oh well trash like him should die next dare is Rukia: read a fanfic about ichiruki (i love that pairing)

ruki:*reads*dam makes me wish jade didnt clame ichi

ichi and hichi:next dare is Aizen: have sex with barney

aizen:********************** *gets forcdc to have sex*

luna:I love the censor button

rose and jade:the next dare is Yoruichi: you're awesome, i dare you to have fun playing with Bya-kun

yoru:I cant get him out off the roof top*acsadently(hint)pushes byakuya off the roof*

terra:dam gin got away oh well Ill get him latter the next dare is Everyone: now for our moment is... KILL AIZEN UNTIL HE GOT NO MANHOOD

every one:*slowly and painfully kills aizen*

ulquiora:I got this wird file of pics of orihime getting fuc***by nel*sits in emo corner*

well thats all I have a reqwest um if you revewers pleas keep the 7 min in hell to a ten pairings pleas um any of you invisable readers or revewers other than jade luna and rose pleas cheack there t or d cuz there funnyer than mine also Iv been told that some ppl would like me to whrite it more story like instead of scripd so a revew your opion with you dares or truths until next time bie


	14. Chapter 14

Hello hellow and welcom to t or d yaoi style moast of you know who I am so I'm not gona intoduse my self but I will introduse my best friends/co hoasts we have gatherd a lot of them wow first we have the three lovely ladys Jade and her hollows Shiva and Sherozangetsu, Luna and her zanpakto Tukihime, and captan of squad 0 rose and her zanpakto Hitarosu as well as her hollow Sero with Usoraith.

Terra:ha ha my sister let me take over this time but she is watching me like a hawk some thing about not messing up her story any way we have a new co hoast for this chap say hello to kira and wonder(theres already a wonderwis hope this works)

kira and wonder:hi

kitsuna:the first set of dares is from  
WONDER: EAT ALL THE SUGAR YOU CAN FIND AND BUG EVERYONE!  
GIN: MAKE OUT WITH SZAYEL APORRO.(HE'S LONELY!)  
AIZEN: I DARE YOU TO BE MEAN TO MY LITTLE BROTHER.

…...

terra:k wonder eat this*hands bag of shuger*

wonder:*eats and gos wild*yaaaaahoooo*bug byakuya*

byakuya:*irk mark*...*runs away*

wonder:*chases*

kitsuna:gin make out with szayle

nnoitora:nooo mine ***drags szayle awa**y*

gin:bie bie

rose:hey your saposd to be with nel

nnoitora:nels my strait szayle is my gay

…...

4:03 in the morning

…...

drmona:*bolts out of bed in a panik*aaaaaaaaaa

terra:drmona whats up?

Drmona:I had a nightmare again

terra:is it on that subjict

drmona:*nods shakingly*

terra:*looks over at clock*I think somethings up you have had a dream on that subject at the exackt same time once a week stop wathcing that show!

Drmona:its not that show thats doing this to me orels it would be in a more japaneese setting

terra:remember your exersizes

drmona:right their not real their not real it's just your minde playing tricks on you*breath in breath out*

terra:good now go to sleep

drmona:you know I can't do that so I'll take over

terra:ok*sleeply mummbles the rest*

drmona:I still think some things up oh well Aizen pick on wonder

aizen:ok*pushes and name calls*

kira:leav my bro alone*punches*

tubasaneko:ok the next set of dares are from jade

drmona: Since you were unconcious last chapter for your striptease. You get  
it in this chapter. Aizen: I hang you from the eifle tower in France. By  
your dick. Ichigo, into the fear but I wanna see you, Tubasaneko, and Yukineko in the fear maiden. Orihime gets and hour with Ulquiorra.

…...

grimm:*douse stripteas*hey drmona you still a little shaken up

drmona:ya I'm fine tho I can handle this

grimm:its ok to rely on me ya know*pulls drmona on to lap*dam girl your more shaken up than I thot

drmona:no im fine its nothing lets just get on to the next one*hands shiva some rubber gloves*

shiva:*holds aizen off the effle tower in france by his dick*

aizen:*manhood falls off and is now falling*aaaaaaaaa

jade:hahahahha on ta the next one*pushes ichi into fearmaiden*

on the screen ichigo stands alone is a fild of his dead friends and enemys coverd in blood holding a dead jade(his fear is of looseing every one he cares for)

jade:awww ichi its ok I wont die on ya ever

ichi:I know

luna:next

wonder:ya next

tubasaneko:*walks in fear maiden*

on the screen it show tubasaneko shrinking and his claws receding as well as his sword making him look helpless(his fear is being tiny and defenceless)

yukineko:*steps in afer tubasaneko walks out*

on the screen we see him strapd to a tabe where docters are pushing need after needle into his skin(take a guse what hes afraid of)

drmona:*walks in*

first immage on the screen is a swarm of zombies then the screen gos black and drmonas alone she calls out but no one answers she starts crying(if you havent gused im afraid of zombies*my nightmares*and being compleetly alone.

Yukineko:start with the next one while I try to calm drmona down

rose:ok hime do your thing

hime:ok*drags ulquiora to a closet*

7 min later ulquiora come dashing out panick on his face

luna:whats whrong with him

hime:I tryd to feed him my octo been jelly pie with coco puding

jade:*gets sick just thinking about it*ok the next set of dares are from luna

Ichigo: jump kick at Isshin  
Hichigo: kill Tousen  
Aizen: 7 min in f***ckin' hell with mickey mouse, barney, teletubbies, polar  
bear, cobra, 100 rabid dogs, and a white whale  
Byakuya: give a present to Hisana and Rukia  
Yamamoto: watch teletubbies for 12 hrs in slow motion  
Kisuke: invent a machine that could make the location change  
Aizen (again): play strip poker with barney and teletubbies  
Aizen: ride a rocket and goes boom  
Aizen: play dress up with Terra  
Terra: f**k Toshiro  
Toshiro: sing 'i hate you'  
Yoruichi: shunko at Yamamoto  
Soi Fon: kick the dudes on the manhood  
Tubasaneko: fight me and you cannot fuse with Yukineko  
Yukineko: since you hate bakas, go to a nut house that full of insanity  
Everyone: do the caramelldansen

…...

isshin:ichigooooooooooo*runs at ichigo*

ichigo:shut up goat face*jump kicks*

lunn:hichigo kill tousen

hichi:with plesher*kills blinde dude*

every one:pushes *aizen into a large closet and locks it*

aizen:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

byakuya:*givs present to them and is instandly hugd*

rose:*pushes old abs man into a room with a large screen*have fun~*cloases and locks the door just as the slowmo marathon begins*

urahara:*works on location switcher*

luna:*pulls aizen out of closet*their waiting for you*pushes*

aizen:seriously this again ya know its kinda un fair cuz they dont have cloas

jade:your just afraid

aizen:*plays and gets raped by barney an tellitubys*

rose:*ties aizen to a rocket and sets it off with a loud boom*

terra:*drags aizen into her evil lair*

tubasaneko:dam I feel for him

drmona:terra's to yung for that I mean shes only 11

toshero:*sings the song*

yoru:*shunkos at yammamoto*

soi fon:with much joy*kicks evey on extep grimm ulqui hichi and ichi*

luna:tubasaneko fight me

tubasaneko:zzzzzzzzzzzz

luna:dont ignor me

tubasaneko:zz z z z z z z z z z z z z zz z

stark:kids got tallent think ill join him zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

yukineko:*leavs for nut house then return two minets later*you ppl should be in there

kiraand wonder:Everyone: do the caramelldansen

every one:*douse ist for three min*

thats all folks this is your tired hoast drmona sighning off you know the drill

REVIW REVIW YES YOU REVIW


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys sorry I don't update very offten but most cases is I hit a huge road block or I get this idea that screams for me to whrite so curently I have sevril story ideas doing just that what am I gona do about that I'm gona make one of those drabble things I see posted so be on the look out

…...

drmona:yo its time for dares from luna

Ichigo: break dance  
Terra: burn Aizen  
Aizen: cosplay as barney and kill yourself  
Aizen: had enough ? Jump of from mt. Everest  
Aizen: want more ? Ride on a great 14 foot tall shark  
Toshiro: walk with your hands  
Yoruichi: ditch Byakuya  
Yamamoto: old abs man, i dare you to wear a super pink frilly dress  
Jade: you may beat up Tousen  
Me: destroy Aizen's dick  
Drmona: play with Grimm-kitty  
Rose: sing teh swimming song to annoy Tensa zan  
Everyone: do teh peanut butter jelly time  
…...

ichi:Im not good at it but ok*dances but ends up falling on hichi*

hichi:nice posishon(ichi is on hichis lap where his you know what is)

ichi:*blushes than stamers away*

drmona:ah I love yaoi just a random ? Douse any one waunt me ta whrite out lemon in this story?

Terra:noooo no M rated lemon

rose:why

terra:cuz than I can't read it

jade:terra why don't you take your frustraishon out on aizen

terra:good idea Die aizen*sends arrows of fire to aizen*

drmona:next*hands a very crispy aizen a knife and costume*

aizen:Im not killing my self

tubasaneko:no coice*sticks toung out and pulls ivisible thread atachd to the knife*

aizen:*the knife misses his heart but cuts his man hood off*

practaly every 1:lol

rose:next*ties a "safty"rope to aizen*

aizen:whats this for I thot youd waunt me dead

rose:hell no its so you dont go splat on the ground*pushes*

aizen:aaaaaaaa*sudenly stops than starts moving back and forth between two bolders*you lied

rose:no I didnt see your not splatering on the ground just between two bolders had enof?

Aizen:yes

rose:waunt more

aizen:yes wait I mean no

jade:too late*evil grin*summons a ginormas shark and ties aizen to it*

shark:mmmmmm lunch*eats than spits out*eww yuck that guy tasts like piss

toshero:what do you think I am 5

drmona:ya know toshero some adalts do this sorta thing fer a living

toshero:fing*trys and falls landing on a very happy gin*

gin:well well what do I have hear my lovely uke yuki hime(snow princess) I think its time ta warm ya up*drags toshero to a random bed room*

drmona:thank god terras gone ta bed

yoru:bie byaku

byakuya:good ridence

yamma:you know in my day snazy lad*puts on dress*

drmona and co hoasts:gha our eyes they burne

tubasaneko:Im blinde Im blinde*runs into a wall*

yukineko:*compleetly frozen with fear*its so whrong but I cant look away

(after a while evey one regains their emoshons and sight)

tousan:help me

jade:die*punches rapeataly*

luna:*puts on a pair of cleats and impales aizen dick*

drmona:fun right*drags grimm into a very sucluded roome*

grimm:*gulp*this is gona be hard

rose:hichi will you help me

hichi:hell ya

rose and hichi:LETS KEEP swimming LETS KEEP SWIMMING AND SWIMMING AND SWIMMING

tensa:god make it stop Im dieing

drmona:it to bad ichi lost his shinigami powers and can't talk to you any more

tensa:yes I am feeling sad because I can't protect him any more*sheds a tear*

luna:ITS PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME

every one:*dances*

drmona:next set of dares are from jade

Shiva and Shirozangetsu gotta make out. Terra gets to play with  
Aizen. Drmona gets some alone time with grimmkitty. Oh and they get major  
lemons if you know what I mean!

…...

jade:you to have fun*pushes into a closet*

in the closet:ah more more ya right there faster ah

sevrill people:*nose bleed*

terra,nel,and yachiru*drag aizen into the play room/torcher slowly room*

beware reader its gona be M rated hear YOU HAVE BEEN WARND

…...

drmona:lets get this started

grimm:fuck ya*licks a trail up to drmonas lips rubbing her buzoms*

drmona:ah Im not gona let you win*turns arund and give grimm a blow job*

…...

terra:bad bad no further lemmona next dares are from rose

aizen: eat orihimes special double mint chicken pot pies marshmallow cocoa  
melon sushi cake  
ulquiorra: hug me NOW  
drmona: go on a date with grimmjow  
everyone: FEAR THE RATH OF MY DEATH HUGS MUHAHAHAHAHA  
byakuya: put your hair up like kenpachi  
yachiru: no suger for whole chapter  
ichigo: talk in third person calling urself strawberry  
hichigo: say in a bed after every sentence u say  
soifon: burn ur yoruichi shrine  
gin: eat dried potato(his least favorate food)  
unohana: fight kenpachi  
yamamoto: make ichigo captain of sqaud 5  
ichigo: meet ur new squad  
komamura: go to the vet  
kororaku: no sake and get ur paper work done  
kenpachi: watch this vidieo on y fighting is wrong(again)

…...

aizen*eats and dies after concten thow up*

ulqui:*grunts than hug mumbling somthin abut trash*

drmona:so grimm where ya wana go

grimm I was thinking about that one movie saw I think

drmona:perfict( I will never watch that movie volentarily ever)

every one:*runs from her death hugs*

ken:*pulls byakuyas hair like his

byaku:teme scatter senbonzakura*they try ta kill each other*

yachi:noooooooooo whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

drmona:*preases a botton*

ichi:strawbary wonders why drmona prasa button*cuvers mouth*

drmon: that anser ya dont worry ya get somew fun in this to*presses another button*

hich so whatch ya gona do now ichi in a bed*blushes and covers mouth*

ichi: strawbary is pleasd

hichi:shut up and just get(go away)in a bed

drmona: you heard him ichi get in a bed

soi fon:fine I have a billion more just like it*throws match*

gin:do I have ta

jade and luna:yep*shoves potato down his throat*

ken::*looks at unahona and runs screaming*

yama:Ichigo Kourasaki(dam spelling)you have proovd your self worthy so it is my grate honer to apoint you as squad 5 captan

ichi:strawberry says hi

komamura;noooooooo*gets dragd by his whol squad to the vet*

koro:why toshiro why not motsomoto(toshero froze all his sake and his butt to the floor)

ken:*compleetly zond the movie out*

drmona:well we're almost done just a few things first is critisizers leav us t or d ppl alone second is time ta play the dateing game pick a door from one ta ten see who you end up with

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10


	16. Chapter 16 resalts

Hello its been a looong time and I'm happy to be back I do have an excuse but its kinda lame and ya people are probably gona get mad at me about it but the truth is I was reading this realy cool searis by kelly armstrong and kinda forgot about updateng.

Drmona:ok after a loooong wait hear are the dares first is from Caitlin

Ikkaku: rip off Yumichika's eye feather things.  
Gin: Dye your hair FULLY black.  
Yumichika: Put make up on Kenpachi.  
7 minutes in heaven:  
Gin: Izuru  
Ichigo: Ulquiorra  
Jade: slap Ichigo for going in the closet in the first place.  
Jade: Ichigo  
Rose: same for you and Ulqui  
Renji: Byakuya  
Me: Ishida (love him)  
Oh and everyone: chase Aizen off the Grand Canyon.

…...

drmona:thank you for your awsom comment glad ya got a kick outa my fic

tubasaneko:*throws knife at drmona*

drmona:what was that for!

tubasaneko:for makeng me do 7 min in hell with HIM*points to yukineko*

drmona:*sticks toung out*any way ikkaku ya know what ya gota do

ikka:no I love yummi I wont do it

rose:yes you will

ikka:noooooooooooo

yammamoto:lisen to the ticho of squad 0

ikka:fine im sorry baby this will only take a sec than you can fix your lovley feathers*yanks feathers*

yumichika*re ataches feathers* lets go to our room and have fun away from theas butt ugly people

(sudenly yumi is atackd by a larg asortment of swords(from hoasts and hoast's lovers)

terra:next is gin dye your hair compleetly black

gin:ok*dyes his hair

luna:that dousnt look right

jade:now yumi put make up on kenny

kenpatchi:over my dead body

(yumi managest to smear lipstick on kennys cheak befor he was brutaly decapitated)

drmona:*brings yumi back to life*now time for 7 min

closet 1 ulqui and ichi

ichi:I can feel jade's glare

ulqui:same for rose

(when they exit they are boath slaped)

drmona:thank god it wasn't grimm*kisses grimm*

tukihime:next is gin an kira

in the closet

gin/kira:MAKE OUT

yukineko:next is byaku and renji

renji:ticho

byaku:...

hichi:thats gonin no where

now is Caitlin isheda

closet

the camra has been disabled cuz uryu shot an arrow at it

drmona:finaly the last dare for this set is we all chase aizen off the grand canyon*chaises*

terra:I think every one who reads t or d fan fics hate aizen.

Yukineko:Ithink you'r right

drmona ok time for ansers

from xblackhartedbitchx

**This is a great idea, but you should get a beta-reader so more people'll read it**

I don't know how ta do that cuz sadly im pretty new ta this but thanks for sayn that its a grate idea :)

…

now the resalts

1 byakuya

2 grimmjow

3 ichigo

4 ulquiora

5 stark

6 luppi

7 aizen

8 hallibell

9 yammi

10 yoruichi

hope ya got the one ya waunted and thanks for reading cheack out my mix of storys and submit some ideas its calld just random things that come ta me until next time bie


	17. IMPORTANT! TO ALL THAT READ FANFICT

A lot of talk concerning the destruction of accounts and stories is going around. I can't stop the destruction; but, I can stand against it. If accounts and stories continue to be destroyed, writers and readers alike will look to a more open place for their stories.

In all honesty, by deleting stories that are appropriately rated, and not notifying the authors as to their mistakes, you are not living up to your slogan "Unleash Your Imagination."

I ask the Advisers to stop the destruction, or at least give us a 'heads up' as to why a story or account is in the wrong, before things get blown out of proportion. It is not we, the subscribers, that will suffer the consequences, it is you the managers of the web site. Please consider what my friends and I in the M rated section are saying before deleting accounts and stories, because you are not the only story posting site around. All we really ask is you give us a valid reason as to why the story or account was or will be deleted.

To all those who are afraid of getting deleted, or not being able to read our stories, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people have Deviant Art accounts. If not, I suggest you get one to allow all of the people who adore, or will adore, your stories to continue to do so.

You can find me at Deviant Art as timcanpykitty12


End file.
